Maximum Push
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Chris and his twin leave home after years of Piper abusing her daughter.  There will be some yaoi with Chris as well, you've been warned.  Nothing too descriptive though.
1. Chapter 1

Kristin Halliwell whimpers as she is viciously kicked by her own mother. The sixteen year old gets to her feet and dodges the next blows sent her way. She had never understood why her mother felt the need to beat the shit out of her every day since she was two. Thanks to her whitelighter genes Kristin recovered faster than a normal child, but what made it worse was the fact that Kristin had been born deaf, that was what had initially started the beatings. It wasn't her fault that her world was forever silent.

Even worse in Kristin's opinion was that the only true comfort she had was her own twin. You'd think her mother would be thrilled with having given birth to the Twice Blessed Twins, but no, she hated Kristin, simply because Kristin couldn't hear anything. Thanks to Chris, her twin, and several special lessons Kristin could enunciate with the best of them, could read lips proficiently, and for some reason no one understood sing with the best of them and play her chosen instruments perfectly, even though she couldn't hear them.

Piper Halliwell had always made it so no one could hear Kristin scream or any of the other sounds that came. Kristin keeps dodging, trying to come up with a spell to get her out of this. Then Piper blows her up and Kristin's blocks fall, waking her twin up. Still Kristin had to fight for her life without her powers. Having attended her Aunt Phoebe's School for Demon Ass Kicking Kristin could fight with the best of them, which was the only reason she was still in the fight.

In his room Chris Halliwell curses softly in pain, wondering why his twin was in so much pain, he didn't hear the sounds of a demon fight. In fact he didn't hear anything at all, never did, and that was starting to make him suspicious. Every instinct he had was screaming at him that something was terribly wrong, and that he needed to get to his twin, fast. _Kristin?_

_ Chris, help._

The connection shuts off abruptly and Chris throws his clothes on in a hurry before he heads for his twin. _Kristin?_

In her room Kristin starts coughing, and ends up coughing up blood as Piper kicks her viciously in the ribs, repeatedly. _Chris, break down the spell, hurry, I can't last much longer._ Kristin was ever so thankful for the telepathic bond between them at that moment, otherwise, she'd be screwed, not even their mother knew the true extent of their bond and Kristin planned to keep it that way, it was her only shot at survival. Hopefully Piper would just think Chris' empathy had latched onto her pain.

When Chris manages to open the door his eyes widen before he telekinetically flings his mother aside, knocking her out. He packs up quickly for himself and Kristin, taking her sax and flute, while grabbing his acoustic guitar and fiddle. Then he orbs them both out to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and sighs, " Wyatt, I need you now! "

The eldest child of Piper and Leo blinks in shock before he heals his little sister, " What the hell happened? "

" Mom did, Wy, I gotta get us both out, you know how hard a time the family's going to have believing this. I need your help, you have to make it so we can't be found. " Chris says.

Wyatt sighs, " Just stay in contact, all right. I'll make it so no one knows I'm still in contact with you. Trust me, no one will find you two, not through my power. If you need money, let me know and I'll work something out. "

Chris sighs, " She blew her up, Wy. If it would be physical abuse that would be one thing, but mom used her powers on Kristin. "

" Go, stay safe, little brother. "

" Oh, don't worry, we'll be plenty safe, I can absolutely guarantee that, especially if we have you keeping us from being found. I figure with mine and Kristy's cooking skills we can probably score a job at some restaurant, but we'll have to change our appearances and we'll need new names. I copied that spell out of the book, we'll be fine. "

" I just hate that I couldn't see this, couldn't protect her. "

" You can now, Wy. Just don't let us down, keep your spells strong. "

" I will, Chris, you know I will. Mom won't hurt her again, and I'll keep you updated on the family, I promise. "

" I'll keep you posted on us as well. I'd better get going with her. "

Wyatt sighs, " In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Twice Blessed Power, hide my sibs from all magic but mine, so our fates may still intertwine. "

Chris grins, " Not bad for spur of the moment, Wy. I'll miss you, bro. "

" Backatcha, keep our sis safe and happy. "

" I'll do my best, but some on, we're Halliwell's. Oh, keep grandpa in the loop, I know he can keep a secret, I'll send him letters the same time I send you letters. " With that Chris orbs off with his twin and Wyatt sighs, knowing it would be quite some time before he saw his sibs again, and that there would be chaos when the family realized they were gone. Wyatt orbs to Victor's place and fills in his grandpa on the situation, both wishing Chris and Kristin the absolute best of luck.

At the Manor Piper is just coming to and she curses as she realizes her damned bitch of a daughter was gone, which meant Chris most likely was too. Piper reaches for Kristin's pillow and heads to the attic before scrying for her missing daughter, she frowns when she can't find anything, even on a world map. How the hell was the bitch hiding from her, not even Chris could pull this off, though combined the two might be able to do it. What really irked was the fact that she would have to play the part of the concerned mother when Leo discovered the twins missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sighs as he looks at the apartment that their gramps had paid for, after finding out the whole story from Wyatt, he had wanted to help out, before gathering what was needed to completely change identities. He hated the fact that they had to do this, but he would not risk Kristin's life on trying to convince the rest of his family of the truth. The two that mattered most knew, and that was all that mattered. Kristin looks at him, _You didn't have to come with me._

_ You're my twin, and we're stronger together, plus, you're vulnerable, whether you like to admit it or not._

Kristin glares at him and Chris relents, _Sorry, Kristy, but I'd rather be with you then be wondering where you are and what happened to you._

Finally, using the spell that the Charmed Ones had used years ago, only improved they reinvent themselves as Alexis and Alex Maxim, with the proper ID and everything. They had moved their birthday from November eighth to the twelfth, kept their eye color, and their height and weight the same on the ID. Then with the supplies they bought they change their looks, Kristin became a bright red head and Chris gave himself blue hair. Then they seek out employment at one of the teen clubs, Gothic Area. Their luck held and they managed to get jobs as cooks. When their boss, Estelle, a witch with seers blood, found out they hadn't completed high school she enrolled them in the local one. Thankfully she didn't ask questions, though Alex suspected that she had an inkling of who they really were.

Somehow they managed to pull off school and their jobs, which wasn't easy over the course of the next months. Alex rolls his shoulders as he kneads the dough for pizza while Alexis is making the sauce and chopping all the necessary toppings, and reading her chemistry text. Their boss allowed them to do their school work while working, which was an immense help to the both of them.

As the twins work flawlessly together in the kitchen they start singing along to one of the songs playing, Alexis had a hearing aid that allowed her to hear music and some conversations, which had been paid for by her boss, she had said that everyone deserved to hear music. As the twins continue to go through their now daily routine the customers are enthralled by how they sound together.

That night, after their homework is done, and their rent is paid for the next two months, they had found out Estelle owned the apartment and she had dropped the rent down to twenty five dollars, Alex sends off a letter to Wyatt and their gramps before collapsing into bed with Alexis, his twin snuggling into him instantly. They had always slept in the same bed when they were younger, it was only when Piper started abusing her daughter that, that had changed.

The days passed in that fashion with both graduating from high school early and with honors. Alex smirks as he sends the newspaper article to Wyatt, with instructions to copy it for their gramps, before getting back to work. Today the twins were singing one of their original songs and the customers were loving the entertainment, not to mention the food had improved drastically since they had started working there.

Their boss smiles as she watches them, she knew they were runaways and knew that Alexis had been haunted when they first came here, now though the girl looked happier, and was ecstatic when she could hear for the first time in her life. As they continue to sing and work Estelle, their boss, puts in a call to a friend of hers that was just starting up a recording company. She knew the pair had what it took, though Alexis had her heart set on culinary school. She was sure something could be worked out. The twins felt like they were hers and Estelle knew that whatever had forced them to leave had to be major.

Alex, while working on a dish of lasagna, is still singing along with his sister, sometimes using a wooden spoon as a microphone. Alexis was dancing while working in time with the song, Estelle had paid for dance lessons for both of them, and refused to let them pay her back, in the ten months they'd been there they'd brightened her life up considerably.

When closing time came Estelle holds the twins back, " First off, I'd like you back tomorrow night, not to work, but as performers. I know you two can play instruments. The customers really like you two. "

Alex looks at his sister and Estelle waits for the two of them to get done with their private conversation, " We'll do it. Estelle, I want to thank you for being there for us. "

Estelle smiles, " No need to thank me, Alex, you and your sister brightened up my life, plus I get more customers in here with you two cooking than I ever did before. "

Alexis smiles, " Hey, we're good at what we do. "

Alex wraps an arm around her shoulders, " Yes, we are. Now, we need to get some sleep and decide which of our songs we're going to sing. "

" I'm playing my sax, so keep that in mind. " Alexis says.

The pair leave, joking and bantering back and forth with each other. Estelle sighs as she watches them, she knew she had the Twice Blessed Twins working for her, and knew if they had left then it was for Alexis' safety. Since the Charmed Ones hadn't come looking for them, then they were hidden damn well. Back at their apartment Alex and Alexis find Wyatt, " Are you frigging insane? "

" Relax, Lex, astral projection, I'm at grandpa's. I just wanted to see you two, and deliver your graduation gift from grandpa. "

Blue and white orbs form and they both gasp, " Wy, we can't… "

" You can, culinary school, for both of you, online, you'll only need to head to France for the final test. " Wyatt says.

" How is everyone? " Alexis asks.

" Henry Jr. really misses you, sis. The aunts are beside themselves with worry, dad is going insane with worry as well, and mom's doing a hell of a job of acting like she's concerned. "

Alex sighs, " Bro, we need sleep, so you're gonna have to go. You know I'll stay in touch. "

Wyatt nods and disappears. The twins head off to bed and when they wake up they start going over their songs, both had always loved performing in front of a crowd, and they had fine control over their shared gift of empathy that neither one of them had to worry about getting overwhelmed anytime soon. Alexis also had phenomenal control over her telepathy as well.

When Alexis, later that night started on her sax solo to start off their first song the crowd was transfixed at the haunting melody. Alex's voice starts then, singing the song Alexis had written, Malevolent Circumstances.

_**" Will I ever be what you want, will you ever treat me with kindness, I know what you're doing is wrong, those who can help me are cast into blindness. A kick from you is like an electric shock, I've been around this block before, then an angel descended and flung wide the door.**_

_** I'm running and hiding, all to ignore what you set upon me, to elude my own Malevolent Circumstances. "**_

By the time they're done playing, with an encore request for Malevolent Circumstances the twins were exhausted but blissfully happy. Alex smiles as Alexis twirls on the stage before bowing, " Thank you, Gothic Area, you've been an excellent crowd to play for. " Alex says.

Estelle smiles as her friend comes up to her, " Those two are fantastic, but they'll need a bassist, think they could find someone on their own? "

" Knowing Alex and Alexis, yes, they can. Don't approach them yet, let them play to this crowd for a while, and I know they've been given scholarships to one of France's top culinary school's let them be teens for a while, then thrust them into the spotlight. " Estelle says.

" Estelle, they're lucky that they found you, is blue the kid's real hair color? "

" No, it's not, Mitch, but he changed it to hide from his family. I get the feeling that he only left to protect his sister. "

" Are you telling me that they're those twins? "

" I am. " Estelle says.

As the adults talk in San Francisco Piper Halliwell seethes. She had yet to find her traitorous son or her bitch of a daughter. Of course the rest of her family was worried sick, though she had a nagging feeling one family member knew exactly where her missing brats were, though it couldn't be Phoebe, she never could keep a secret. It wasn't Paige either, she wasn't that good of an actress. Wyatt would never lie to her. He was her perfect little boy, no matter that a different Chris had come back in time to ensure that happened.

Wyatt observes his mother, he knew she would never expect him to keep things from her, but she had attacked her own daughter with her powers, so she wasn't getting anything from him. His little sister was happier now than when she had been living at home. The Twice Blessed sibs had done their work well to hide their correspondence from their mother's eyes.

" Mom, I'm going to be going to UCLA and I'll be living on campus. " Wyatt says.

" Oh, honey, are you sure? "

" I'm sure, Mom. " Wyatt says, _and this way my younger sibs can visit me._

Back at home Alex grins, " That was awesome. "

" Yes, it was. I can't believe Mavolent Circumstances was such a hit. "

" Believe it, sis. Now, take your shower, we have to work tomorrow, you know. "

Alexis takes her shower and Alex sits on the couch looking at Celtic symbols, he and Wy had been thinking of this for years and had decided upon the Celtic Symbol for Inner Strength to represent the Twice Blessed Power of Three. He and Alexis were emancipated minors and could get the tats. He knew Alexis would go for the idea, though the two of them had their own symbol, Gemini on the Triquetra, they'd get that one too.

He knew his mother would have a fit for him even thinking of getting a tattoo, but he had stopped caring about that months ago. Alexis had four piercings in her ears and wore something in each set of holes. He, himself, had two holes in his right ears, and one in his left, they had both embraced the Goth way of life entirely. Their family would be hard pressed to recognize them right now. Alexis had on bright purple nail polish and he had on black.

Though the biggest change for him was the clothes, he wore form fitting black all the time, and the fact that he didn't mind the lustful looks sent his way by both genders, and the occasional grope from either gender. He had been so terrified of being bi that he had denied his attraction to other males. Being away from home had been liberating for him, he no longer had to conform to his family's ideals of who he should be, though Alexis shied away from all interaction with everyone save him. He understood, and she was making an effort.

Alexis sighs as she leans against the shower wall, her twin had relaxed a lot since they left home, and had finally realized for himself that he was in fact bi. He was much happier now and she was as straight as a person could some, but she still wasn't ready to trust anyone with herself like that other than her twin. Thankfully he was letting her go at her own pace, and she was getting better at trusting others, though she could honestly say she had no friends.

Early the next morning Alex heads out to get some much needed groceries when he runs into one of his high school friends, " Alex, what's up. "

" Just getting the essentials, so my sis and I don't starve to death, how ya doing, Marcus? "

" Oh, the same, I saw your performance last night, you and your sis are tight, though you're missing a bass. "

Alex frowns, he knew they needed a bass player, but he didn't know who could fill that role. " I know, but unfortunately we'll have to make do for now. "

Marcus grins, " Not necessarily, I happen to know a certain teen, with dark hair, brown eyes, and a body the ladies lust after, who'd be willing to lend his time and skills. "

Alex looks at him, " Is that so, I don't see anyone like that around here. "

" Now, Lex, you're just being mean. " Marcus says, leaning in close.

Alex can feel his pulse kick up in response, " Damn you, Marcus, that's playing dirty. "

" Aw, can't Lex handle me. "

Alex glares at him, " My place, twenty minutes. "

Alex finishes the shopping and races home, putting everything away, " Lexi! "

Alexis wanders out of their room, " Does someone have company coming over? "

" Dammit, Lexi, not now. "

" Let me know when I can come home, and kindly keep all activities out of our room, got it. "

Alex smiles sheepishly at this, " All right, no sex in the bedroom, got it. "

Alexis walks out and heads to the mall while Alex tries to calm his racing heart down. He'd known for a while that Marcus had a thing for him, what he'd felt from Marcus right then had almost been more than he could handle. When Marcus knocks on the door Alex walks over calmly and opens it, " Where's your sis? "

" She went out. " Alex answers.

Marcus grins, " So, she didn't want to be around while her brother has some fun. "

Alex decides he'd had enough of waiting and kisses Marcus hard, between Marcus' emotions and his he was beyond aroused and just wanted to cut to the chase. Alex also knew that he would never be the submissive in any relationship. By the time he's done with Marcus the dark haired teen is gasping for breath, " Fuck, Alex, that was… words fail me at the moment. "

Alex smirks, " Get used to it, I don't do submissive, never will. "

" You are so full of yourself. "

" No, right now, you're full of me. " Alex quips back.

Marcus grins, " Damn, you're right. "

The pair head to the bathroom and clean up from their little interlude while Alexis, on her way back, gets pulled into an alley. Though she tried to fight she's knocked out using chloroform and by the time she wakes up she's in a warehouse, her clothes in tatters. She moans as she realizes what had happened. _Estelle._

In her home, the older witch blinks, she could have sworn she'd heard, _Dammit, Estelle, you did hear me. I need you to come to me and bring your cell, because you'll have to call the cops._

_ What happened?_

_ I got chloroformed and raped._

_ On my way, do I call Alex?_

_ No, I'll get in touch with him myself._

Alexis ends that conversation and keeps enough going to lead Estelle to her, _Chris!_

Back in their apartment Alex freezes inwardly, she only called him Chris anymore when it was serious. Marcus looks at his friend turned lover, he'd known for a while that Alex and Alexis were both witches, as much power as they had it was hard not to. _Kristy, what happened?_

He can hear her sigh through their link, _Now, there's no need for you to go over the top here… _Alexis starts when he manages to latch onto some of her thoughts.

_Dammit, I'm on my way._

_No, you can't these were mortals, I hardly think demons or warlocks would resort to chloroform. I have Estelle coming, I'm going to do this the right way, Chris, I'll need you when I get home, until then I have to ruthlessly shut down my emotions._

_ How the fuck do you expect me to stay at home?_

_ Dammit, Chris, I need you there to pick up the pieces when I fall. I can't have you pissed, so work that out of your system now._

_ Dammit, Kristy, why the fuck does all this shit happen to you anyhow. First you get abused by mom since we were two and now some jackasses have to rape you to get their rocks off, this just isn't fucking fair._

_ No one ever said life was fair, Chris. Just be the twin I need when I get home, okay._

_ You got it, Kristy. What will you do if there are complications?_

_ How in the hell should I know? I don't want to think about that right now!_

He sends her a wave of calmness and love, all the while calming himself, " All right, what gives, I know you and your sis are witches, too powerful not to be. " Marcus says.

Alex looks at him, " What are you? "

Marcus sighs, " Well, I'm one quarter demon, one quarter darklighter, and half witch. "

Alex blinks, " That's a new one to me. Your mom the witch? "

" Actually, no, my dad is. " Marcus says.

" Marcus, Lexi and I are half witch, half whitelighter. "

" Frigging hell, you two are them, aren't you? "

" The Twice Blessed Twins, yes. I'll fill you in more later, so can you seriously play the bass? "

" I can and have on several occasions. I can also play the drums. So, what just happened? "

Alex sighs, " Some jackasses thought it would be a good idea to rape my twin, if they'd be demon I'd already be out vanquishing their sorry asses. "

" Damn, that bites. Why aren't you… "

" When Lexi orders you obey, she wants me here to help her pick up the pieces when she breaks. " Alex states.

" I guess I can get that. Is she having Estelle handle things for now? "

" Yeah, Estelle's been great, been the mom Lexi should have had. Can you cook? "

" No, I can't, but I can make a potion that will give her sleep without dreams for a week. "

" Do it, that way she can at least get some rest before her nightmare shave new stuff to taunt her with, though from what she said she doesn't remember the actual assault. " Alex says.

By the time Alexis gets back the boys are ready for her and Alex is able to get her to eat and into bed with no problem, she was too emotionally drained to break down just then. Alex looks at Marcus, " Thanks for everything. "

" Consider yourself as having a bassist for your next gig, Lex, though I should get to claim you as my own at least once. Keep that in mind. " Marcus says and then kisses Alex deeply, though Alex quickly gained dominance, although he gasps when Marcus places a hand on his hardened arousal. The gasps turn to moans as Marcus rubs him through his jeans until Alex can feel himself go over the edge.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Charmed. Disclaimer applies for the previous chapter as well.

Author's Note: Normally I don't write yaoi, but this just seemed to write itself. Reviews make me write faster. Pariah may have been the inspiration for this but this story will be vastly different.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex glares at Marcus weakly, " Be grateful that felt too damn good for me to kick your ass for this. "

" So, what powers do you have anyhow? " Marcus asks.

" Orbing, telekinesis, empathy, levitation, pyrokinesis, terrakinesis, molecular stasis, molecular acceleration, premonition, astral projection, my link with my twin and older bro. "

" Alexis'? " Marcus asks.

" Empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, aerokinesis, orbing, intangibility, night vision, infrared, seeing auras, psychometry, molecular stasis, molecular acceleration, molecular disintegration, seeing in 360 degrees, projection, conjuring, she can shift onto the ghostly plane at will, and if necessary she can use Excalibur, and she has use of the Warren Family Athame, the first since Melinda Warren. I think that's all of them, she's kinda the balance to Wyatt if he goes psycho. " Alex says.

" Damn, you two are the Twice Blessed Twins, and I managed to score one of you, think your sis would go for a threesome sometime down the road? "

Alex laughs at this, " Hell, no. Since you're with me she won't go near you, at all. "

Marcus sighs, " Damn, oh well, maybe she'll go for my sister? "

" Fat chance, Lexi's as straight as I am bi. " Alex says, shoving Marcus out the door before anything else could happen. Alex closes and locks the door behind him and then leans against the door, still feeling the effects of the orgasm Marcus had brought him to fully clothed. Of course, when he found a girlfriend she'd have to be open to the idea that he would also have a boyfriend, cause there was no way he was going to give up sex with Marcus anytime soon. Or making out with Marcus either. Marcus had managed to mark him, but Alex had dominated and intended to continue to be the dominant partner whether he was with a male or female.

With a groan he goes to take another shower, changing into his pajamas and is shocked when Wyatt astrals in, " Wy, go away, it's been a long day and I'm going to need every ounce of energy I can get for tomorrow. "

" It's just for a brief moment earlier I thought I sensed something from your twin. "

" You did, but I don't want to get into it right now, and she can only deal with one over protective brother right now. " Alex snaps.

Wyatt takes a closer look at his brother and quirks an eyebrow, " Have a lady friend over? "

" No, a guy friend over. " Alex says.

" When the hell were you going to tell me you were bi? " Wyatt hisses.

" I didn't know, not until I was out of the Manor. Hell, Lexi knew before I did. "

" Speaking of Lexi, what happened? "

" She was raped, all right, but she needs me calm so when she falls apart tomorrow I can help her pick the pieces back up. " Alex snaps.

" All right, I'll let you deal with this, but please, keep me updated, she's my little sister, ya know. "

" And my twin, believe me, if it weren't mortals that had done this I'd be doing something other than this. " Alex fires back.

" Oh, I'm going to be at UCLA and I'll be living on campus, so if you two want to pop by then go ahead. "

" Gotcha, and, Wy, I will always be the dominant one. "

" Too much info, Lex. " Wyatt says and astrals out.

Alex heads to bed and his sister curls into him immediately. Something she always did, and it eased Alex to know that she still felt safe with him. Though some son of a bitch was going to pay for hurting his twin. As Alex settles into sleep Wyatt is just settling in himself. It burned him that he couldn't protect his little sister from mortal threats, but she still had her twin and he knew Alex would do anything for her, including kill someone to keep her safe.

It was just after dawn in Santa Monica when Alexis woke up, heart pounding. Alex was up seconds after that and had his arms wrapped around his twin as the tears came. While he comforts his twin Estelle is glaring angrily at the lead detective, " What the hell do you mean that you're not going to prosecute! I know enough viable DNA evidence was gathered to put the son of a bitch rapist behind bars. "

" Now, Estelle… "

" Don't you even attempt that placating bullshit with me, Alexis is like daughter to me, and she was raped. Right now she's probably crying in her twin's arms over the trauma of what happened to her, and you're telling me that there is going to be no justice for her. "

The State Attorney General walks in, " Oh, there will be justice for her, I'll make damn sure of that. I'm not going to allow myself to be paid off with a hefty donation simply because I don't want to sully a family name. "

" Attorney McKeal, when did you get here? " the detective in charge of the case asks.

Attorney McKeal looks at him, " Detective Avery Franklin, right? "

" Yeah. "

" I'm here to clean up this damn police force and make it do the job it's supposed to do. Estelle called me, seemed to think this might happen. The ball's out of your court now and in mine. "

While all that is going on Piper Halliwell is still trying to find her daughter. If she hadn't been interrupted then the bitch would have already been dead. Little did she know that her young niece, Peyton, was in the Manor and overhearing every thought. The young girl, upon realizing her aunt was coming down the stairs races for her cousin Wyatt. The eldest Halliwell in the next generation looks at his cousin, she looked scared. _Aunt Piper, not nice thoughts about Kristin. _

Wyatt curses at this and casts a quick spell to keep Peyton calm around his mother. He didn't want her going after another family member. Only it was far too late, Piper knew, and the instant she gets the little ten year old alone back hands her, " You tell anyone and I'll kill you. "

" You touch me again and I'll tell mommy. " Peyton fires back.

Piper's brown eyes blaze with anger and she blows the young girl up, leaving her to die. Peyton whimpers, " Wyatt, help! "

Wyatt, with his best friend, the half manticore, Derek, curses when he hears Peyton's weak call, " I gotta go, now. "

Derek nods and Wyatt astrals out to Peyton, knowing it would save him precious seconds, " Dammit, Pey, what happened? " Wyatt asks, healing her.

" Aunt Piper did, she blew me up. "

Wyatt sighs, " Let's get you to your mom. "

Peyton nods as Wyatt picks her up, snuggling into him, she had barely been alive when he healed her, so she was still cold and tired. Wyatt orbs to Phoebe's house to find his aunt and mother involved in a blistering fight, " How dare you blow up my daughter, what the hell is wrong with you, Piper! "

" Your daughter attacked me first, tried to kill me, I was defending myself. "

Peyton perks up, but makes no move to leave the safe harbor of her cousin's arms, " You're lying, you attacked me cause I found out you were abusing Kristin, that's why she and Chris left, to get away from you! "

Phoebe, not taking her eyes off of Piper, is startled by this, " What are you saying, sweetie? "

" Auntie Piper tried to kill Kristin the one night, she blew her up, and Chris sensed it, when he got through the spell Piper cast he saw her standing over Kristin, and whatever he saw caused him to fling her away telekinetically, and then pack up before orbing out with Kristin. " Peyton says.

Phoebe looks at her big sister in disgust and then curses before snapping, " Get her out of here, Wyatt, protect her. "

Wyatt orbs out with Peyton and heads straight for his sibs, Alex looks up, " Pey, what the hell happened? "

" She found out, mom tried to kill her, I was just barely in time to heal her. I'm expanding the spell to protect Pey, and you need to make her a new ID, fast. Aunt Phoebe ordered me to protect her. I think mom cast a spell to make her forget what she learned. I'll have to play dumb once I get everything set up. Can your boss supply her with clothes, she'll need a new style. " Wyatt says.

The Halliwell brothers work fast together before Wyatt orbs out. Peyton rushes her cousin, trembling from her ordeal. Alexis was asleep again, having cried herself out, " Pey, you're going to need a new name. I'm Alex now, and Kristy's Alexis, okay. "

Peyton nods, her head buried in his shoulder, " She blew me up when I said I'd tell mommy and now I can't see mommy, daddy, or the others again. "

Alex murmurs softly to her as his cousin sobs into his shoulder. Her whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of moments. It was this scene Marcus found when he strolls in, Alex had given him permission. Alex looks up, " Hey, Marcus, this is my cousin, Peyton, though she'll be getting a new name soon. Pey, do you like Kiki? "

" Yeah. "

" Well, you're going to become Kiki Maxim, mine and Lexi's little sis, can you deal with that? "

She nods and in a matter of moments is asleep. Alex puts her in bed with Lexi and then comes out to talk with Marcus, " She found out about what mom did to my twin and my mom tried to kill her, so now she has to stay with us. "

" Harsh, now, how's your sis? "

" Well as can be expected. Marcus, before we go any further, you need to know right now that I'm also going to have a girlfriend, I do need children, and I happen to like girls. "

Marcus smirks at this, " As long as you're not cheating on me with another guy I can deal with that. "

" Now, I just have to find a girl that can handle that as well. " Alex murmurs. He gets the spell set up for Peyton and once it's completed he sighs. He couldn't believe his mom had turned on one of his baby cousins.

Marcus walks over to him, even before yesterday he'd always been attuned to Alex's emotions and moods, it's why he'd been one of the few to actually become his friend. He places an arm around Alex's shoulders, " None of this is your fault. Your mom is a bitch if she could hurt an adorable kid like Peyton. "

" I know, but I'm older than her, I'm supposed to protect her. "

" You are now, Lex. " Marcus murmurs, letting his free hand drift down towards Alex's arousal.

Alex moans at this, thanking his ancestors that he had made his room impervious to outside sounds, " Is this all you think about? "

" You have to be uncomfortable, let me ease things up on you. " Marcus says, under his hand Alex was painfully aroused.

Alex smirks, " I have something different in mind. "

He grins and Marcus sighs, before setting to work, twenty minutes and one blow job later Alex smirks in satisfaction, " You're a sadist, you know that, right, Lex? "

" Hey, I get satisfaction and you get to have some fun as well, way I see it, it's a win-win situation. " Alex states.

Marcus sighs, " You gonna return the favor or let me suffer? "

Alex cups the hardened arousal through Marcus' jeans, and sighs before kissing his boyfriend, he wanted him begging for relief. While Alex has his fun with Marcus the Attorney General is building a solid case against Alexis' rapist, the others had held her down. He curses as he sees exactly how corrupt the Santa Monica force is. With a groan he continues on his mission. Estelle was getting her club ready and calling in her back up, as her star employees wouldn't be in for a while.

Things continue on, the world at large not questioning the sudden appearance of the younger Maxim sib, the twins attending their classes while still working for Estelle and playing at her club some nights. Alex and Marcus still joked around like best friends out in public, with some smoldering glances thrown in. Kiki, whom is Peyton, and Alexis both suffer from the sexual tension that was between the lovers when they couldn't be together. On this particular day they're performing and Alex zeroes in on a girl wearing red leather, skintight black leather jeans, and she was looking at him. Her dark hair was accentuated by the red top, which bared her midriff.

Alex felt the jolt of desire clear through his body and when the first set is over he goes to get a drink and meet the new girl, " You rock. "

" Thanks, I'm Alex Maxim. "

" Bianca Cole. "

Alex talks with her the entire break and then goes back to perform the next set. Once off stage Alex turns to Marcus, " I have to spend some more time with her, find out if she'll tolerate a boyfriend with a boyfriend. "

Marcus smirks, " Go on, anyone could see the lusty looks she was giving you. "

Alex saunters off to find Bianca while Marcus sees Alexis and Kiki home. He'd stay until Alex got back. Bianca looks at him, " What's with you and the bass player? "

Alex smirks, " Well, he may be my boyfriend, but I'm also in the market for a girlfriend. "

" Greedy, aren't you? " Bianca says.

They head outside and Bianca looks at him, " I'm not greedy, I just happen to like both, and I need kids one day. "

" Why the hell do you have to sound so frigging logical and look so damn hot? " Bianca groans.

" I know you felt it too, that instant pull of attraction, the feeling that says we're right for each other, plus, you'll know I'll never cheat on you with another woman. "

" Ah, damn, just kiss me already. "

Alex complies with this and soon has her pinned to the brick wall behind her, hands already working the zipper of her top, once its open her traces every inch of bare skin, needing more with each passing second. Bianca moans as his lips travel down her neck and start to suck intently. She pulled him as close as she possibly could, gasping as his arousal meets hers. No one had ever done this to her before, and she'd dated plenty, she'd just never been interested enough to sleep with any of them. Now, here, tonight, her body was burning with passion, and whispers of a different time float through both of them.

She nearly whimpers when he pulls back, he leans his forehead against hers, gasping with each breath, " I want our first time to be special, and not like this. Damn, all I want is to take you now. "

" At least ease my suffering. "

Alex zips her tops again and lifts her up, Bianca smirks and wraps her legs around his waist, knowing what he wanted, it wasn't sex, but it was damn close. She braces herself with his shoulders and starts to move against him. He braces a hand on the wall behind her as a moan of pleasure makes its way past his lips. Finally they both reach completion at the same time though oddly disappointed at the same time, " If it's like this with clothes on, I can't even begin to imagine without clothes on. " Bianca murmurs, her head on his shoulder as she recovers.

Alex smiles, " Can't wait for the real deal, now. Let's exchange numbers quick and I'll take you out on Monday. "

The pair do so and slowly disentangle themselves though Alex gives her one last long, lingering kiss, not wanting to let her go. He felt the same way with Marcus, but Bianca was something else entirely, " Oh, Alex, I can play the electric guitar and keyboard, if you need someone. "

" I may just take you up on that. Gotta check with sis and Marcus first. " Alex says and they head their separate ways. Alex still reeling from the orgasm he had just experienced. It was almost as if they had done that before, several times, but that couldn't be, right?

When he gets home Marcus looks at him, " You look frazzled. "

" I feel frazzled. Dammit, Marcus, she's incredible and it was only a very hot make out session. "

Alexis smirks, " Good thing Pey's out then. I am actually jealous of my twin. Not only does he have a guy, but now he gets a girl. So unfair. "

Alex smiles sheepishly, " You all right, Lexi? "

" I'm pregnant not terminal, I'm fine. "

" Yeah, but she had to have three smoothies on the way home. " Marcus says.

" It's not my fault that the morning sickness doesn't stay in the morning, and that I can only keep smoothies down. " Alexis retorts, then curses as a wave of dizziness hits her.

Marcus steadies her, " Easy there, sometimes I forget just how tricky pregnancy can be, and I've watched my aunts and sister suffer through it. "

Alexis leans into him for the moment, " Lex, a strawberry smoothie would be appreciated. "

" Already on it, Lexi. Marcus, bring her to the table and sit her down. " Alex orders.

Marcus does so and then, taking her shoes off, gives her a foot massage. Alexis moans in pleasure, " Lex, I may steal him from you. He gives a damn good foot rub. "

Alex grins, " Oh, I'll let him pamper my twin, after all, I know you won't steal him from me. "

Alexis sighs, " Why couldn't I see you first? "

" You just want me for my foot rubs. "

" Well, of course, Marcus. " Alexis states as Alex serves her, her strawberry smoothie, though he had thrown in a bit of protein shake as well.

Alexis sips her smoothie while Marcus continues his foot rub, in the months he'd been dating Alex he'd come to view Alexis as a sister, and would do anything he could to help her out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Author's Note: Well, that's another chapter done and I've brought Bianca in. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex observes his boyfriend with his sister, Marcus had adopted Lexi as his sister, " Guys, we need to think of a name for our band. "

Alexis, still sipping her smoothie blinks, " You're right, we do. "

" Damn, this isn't going to be easy. " Marcus says.

" Oh, and Bianca can play electric guitar and keyboard, if we want a keyboardist. " Alex adds.

" Sign her up, that way maybe Pey and I won't get hit with all of your sexual frustration. Lex, she's half cupid. " Alexis says.

Alex sighs, " Sorry, sis. "

Marcus smirks, " So, does Bianca have a problem with sharing you? "

" No, I don't think she does. " Alex says happily.

Alexis shakes her head, " Now, maybe you can find me a decent guy. "

" You are on your own for that, you have to start trusting your instincts on that, Lexi. "

" How many guys are going to take on a pregnant girlfriend, or even worse a girl with kids? "

Alex and Marcus both flinch, she had a point. Most guys would not take on a ready-made family. The next day Alexis heads to the mall, and into the music store, " Hey, Lexi. "

Alexis grins and smiles at her older brother, " Wyatt, what brings you here today? "

It was then that Derek wanders over and Wyatt curses when his little sister and best friend lock eyes and freeze. " Wyatt, how do you know her? " Derek asks.

Alexis grins, " Ah, Derry, you don't remember me? "

The half manticore blinks and then looks at her again, " Dammit, when the hell did you get hot? "

Alexis smirks, " Not my fault you always looked at me as Wyatt's little sis and not as a person. "

" Care to explain why you're here? "

" Need some more wax for my sax, Lex needs some stuff for his fiddle and guitar, need some more sheet music, you know, all that jazz. " Alexis answers him.

" Would you like some company? "

Wyatt watches in stunned silence as they walk off and then senses for his little bro. He waits until he senses he's alone and then heads for the bathroom before orbing off. " Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here? "

" Derek and our sister just hit it off. "

Marcus wanders in then, minus his shirt, " So, you must be the elusive older brother I keep hearing about. I'm Lex's boyfriend, Marcus Evans. "

Wyatt looks at his little brother, " Where's Kiki? "

" She's with Estelle, my boss. Now, what were you saying about Lexi and Derek hitting it off? "

" The pair locked eyes when they saw each other and Derek literally checked her out. Hell, even if he doesn't know she's pregnant that'll probably be a turn on for him. " Wyatt says, groaning.

Marcus smirks and sits next to Alex, letting a hand rest on Alex's thigh. Alex shoots him a glare even as he wants to lean into the touch. Wyatt sighs, as he sees exactly where Marcus' hand was, " God, give me some time to wrap my brain around the fact that my brother doesn't mind either gender. I knew it, but seeing the evidence is another thing entirely. "

Alex grins, " Wait till you meet my girlfriend. "

Wyatt blinks, " He's okay with that, and she's okay with sharing you? "

" That's right, I need kids, Wy, plus, well, I like kissing guys and girls too much to surrender to either gender. Plus, Marcus gives an excellent blow job. " Alex says.

" Do you understand the concept of too much information? " Wyatt asks his brother.

Alex laughs at this as he leans into Marcus. Marcus looks at him and isn't surprised when he falls asleep moments later. Wyatt blinks, " He must really trust you. "

" He does, and Lexi's nightmares are keeping him up, so he catches cat naps whenever he can. Speaking of cats, one just showed up here a week ago, Maine Coon Cat. Pey named him Shade. "

Right on cue Shade saunters in and jumps onto Alex's lap before making himself comfortable. Wyatt chuckles, " Lex always did like cats, so did Lexi come to think of it. "

Derek and Alexis have just left the music store when Alexis sways into him, " So, what name are you going by and what the hell is going on? "

" Alexis Maxim, and I'm pregnant. "

" Need some food? "

" Blueberry peanut butter smoothie. Can't eat regular food yet. " Alexis says.

Derek gets her seated in the food court and comes back with three smoothies, one for him, two for Alexis. Alexis drinks them both, " So, what happened? "

" I got chloroformed and raped. All guilty parties are now rotting in jail courtesy of the Attorney General McKeal. " Alexis answers.

Derek whistles, " Why'd you leave? "

Alexis looks at him, " I can't tell you here, but I will tell you. I don't suppose you could go get me an orange raspberry smoothie. "

" I'll be right back. " Derek says and returns moments later with her smoothie.

" Thanks, Derry. "

" Not a problem, Lexi. "

They continue on with their shopping, heading into Alexis and Alex's favorite Goth shop to get Alexis some maternity clothes. Derek keeps a hand on the small of her back as they exit the mall, before getting in his car. Alexis sighs as she's off her feet, " Walking gets really tiring right now, doesn't it? "

" Yeah, I need to borrow my bro's boyfriend for a foot rub. "

" What name is he going by? "

" Alex Maxim. "

" He's gay? "

" Bi, has a boyfriend and a girlfriend. " Alexis answers.

Derek blinks, " Damn, he's really getting it on, huh? "

" Being away from our family really loosened him up, while at work, when he's serving customers he would and still does get groped by both genders, I think it surprised him the first a guy groped him and he liked it. I knew he was bi for a while but he was too scared to admit it to even himself. "

" You don't have a problem with that? "

" Why would I? He needs gratification from both genders. "

" Okay, this is so not the kind of conversation I'd be expecting to have with Wyatt's little sister. "

" Don't start thinking of me like that again, dammit. " Alexis groans.

" I want to, but I can't. Girl, I want to know exactly what you're wearing under your clothes and I want to know exactly what drives you wild in bed. "

Alexis grins as she can feel his desire, " As much as I'd love to comply… "

Derek sighs, " I'm patient, and I fully intend to kiss you before we're found by your brothers. "

" I know I can trust you, but after all the shit that I've had happen to me actually trusting you is an entirely different kettle of fish. "

" Like I said, I'm patient. " Derek replies, his hand lightly brushing over her thigh. Alexis nearly moans out loud at what that does to her hormone driven body. Derek smiles, he knew how overly sensitive a pregnant female was. He drives them to the pier and they get out and walk.

The half manticore wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans into him, he knew she didn't trust herself enough to trust her judgment yet, " So, why did you leave? "

" My mom started abusing me when I was two and it culminated when Chris felt my pain after she blew me up, he got me out, called Wyatt to heal me, and Wyatt's been shielding us ever since from mom and now Pey's a part of that too. We used a spell to give us new identities, we dye our hair all the time, and work at Gothic Area, where we also perform on our nights off. "

" When'd you get the hearing aid? "

" Soon after we started working for our boss, she paid for it. "

" When do you guys perform again? "

" Tomorrow night. Alex and I will have to be to work in three hours. "

" Well, I might just swing by and check it out, " Derek says, turning to face her, " Why did I have to notice you actually are a girl after all this time. I liked it when you fit in that little sister role, but now you don't. Now I want to do things to and with you that no brother should ever want to do with his sister. "

" Just shut up and kiss me already. " Alexis mutters.

Derek does just that, nipping her lower lip gently, asking for entrance, she grants it and then starts to fight for domination in the kiss, which she loses, but only because she was loving everything he was doing to her. His hands gently skim down her sides, leaving a trail of fire behind. Alexis moans as he pulls her flush against him, feeling the strength of his arousal in two separate ways. She moans again as his mouth leaves hers in order to start a trail of kisses down her neck. She leans her head back, allowing him better access to her pulse point, and then he slides the shoulder of her shirt aside to give that area his attention as well. He bites down gently on her shoulder blade before sucking on the area, marking her as his. With his arousal pressing into hers and what he was doing to the rest of her Alexis was lost in a haze of sensation.

Derek pulls away, though he kept her flush against himself, hands part way under her shirt, holding onto her hips, " Damn, I never meant to go quite that far with just a kiss. "

Alexis glares at him, " Did you have to stop just then? "

Derek chuckles, " Want me to take the edge off, Lexi? "

" Yes, dammit, I hate feeling sexual frustration from my twin, so I can only imagine how much he'd like it from me. "

Derek grins, " Though normally I frown upon this, I'm getting uncomfortable here, so… " He lifts her up and Alexis smirks, wrapping her legs around him, both of them moaning at the movement. Alexis gives in to her empathy and lets it guide her actions. As she rides him Derek keeps them both balanced even as he shifts one hand up to fondle her breasts through her shirt. Alexis leans back, even as she continues to move against him. Derek groans as his orgasm reaches him, managing to lock his now weak knees until Alexis follows him over the edge with a moan of pure pleasure. He falls onto his back, cushioning Alexis' fall.

The teen, wrapped in his arms snuggles close to him, " If that's making out for us, I don't think we'll survive the sex aspect. " Alexis murmurs.

Derek groans, " Damn, that was fantastic, and I think you're right, let's just rest here for a bit and hope your brothers don't come looking. "

_Wy, stay away. _

Back at the apartment Wyatt groans softly and Marcus looks at him, " Lexi just told me to stay away, which means she and Derek probably just got done with one seriously hot make out session, cause there's no way she'd have sex with him yet. "

" Yeah, but pregnant women are horny, so if she was aroused that had to be dealt with somehow. " Marcus says.

" I really don't like thinking about my little sister in that context. Tell Lex I went back to my dorm. " Wyatt orbs out and Marcus looks at the teen curled into him, thinking back to an incident in high school.

**Flashback:**

Marcus smirks at Alex, " Dude, Natalie is so hot for you. "

" I'd rather not waste my time on the school slut, plus she bullies Lexi. " Alex retorts.

" Still she'd be a good lay. "

Alex thinks about that for a moment, " Carter would be a better lay. "

Marcus chuckles, " I forgot I was dealing with a fellow bisexual. True, he gorgeous and would be a good lay. "

Alex smirks and then gasps as two of the football players slam them into a bank of lockers, Alex shudders from the emotions coming from them. As the one pinning him cups him he smashes his elbow into his face before jabbing the one pinning Marcus. Marcus sends him a grateful look and the Alex stiffens slightly, every sense on alert, _Wy, a little help here._

The star quarter back of Bay Memorial High rounds the corner and his eyes harden, " What the hell is going on here? "

" This is none of your concern, Halliwell. "

" Bullying is always my concern. "

The football players stand down and Alex leads Marcus away quickly, _Thanks, Wy._

_ No problem, baby brother._

" Man, was that a lucky break or what, and where did you learn to fight like that? " Marcus says.

" My aunt trained me, and that was good timing for us. Come on, Marky, let's go watch the cheerleaders practice. "

Marcus slugs him on the shoulder, " Watch it, Ally. "

**End Flashback:**

Marcus smiles and then decides to see how long it would take Alex to wake up with him prompting him. Marcus runs his hands down Alex's chest while pressing feather light kisses on every area he could reach. His hand travels lower and reaches inside his boyfriend's sweat to cup him. Alex bolted awake when he came and glares at Marcus before relenting, " Damn, could you maybe do that when I'm awake? "

" Hey, it's your turn to give me a blow job, oh, Wyatt went back to his dorm, and apparently your twin told him to stay away. "

" Dammit, should have known Derek would be perfect for her. " Alex smirks and then with a quick movement of his wrists has exposed Marcus' arousal. While the boys are otherwise indisposed Derek and Alexis have started another make out session, only this time both use their hands to bring each other fulfillment while frenching each other deeply. The red head bucks up as her orgasm hits her while Derek grinds into her hands at his own completion. Then he kisses her deeply, needing another taste of her.

After work Alex looks at his sister, she looked happier and she was starting to open up more. They pick up Kiki from Estelle's office and all head home. Marcus tagging along because Alex cooked better and Alexis wanted another foot rub. " I've been thinking about a name for our band, and how about Maximum Push? "

" It's perfect. " Alex says as he works on a banana smoothie for his twin.

" That's it then. " Marcus says.

" Well, I'll have to check with Bianca, but that should be good. So, you and Derek? " Alex directs towards his sister.

Kiki hones in on this, " You two are no fair, you matched yourselves up perfectly, though not many have two soul mates like Alex does. "

" Sorry cous, you can annoy Wy whenever he comes around. " Alex says.

The next night at the end of their performance, with Bianca on keyboard when Mitch, Estelle's friend approaches them about a record deal, " Though you'll need a drummer. "

Derek, in the crowd, had just reached the stage in time to hear this, " I can play the drums. "

" Let's hear it. "

Derek grabs Marcus' drumsticks and lays down a beat, " You're in. "

Everyone looks to Alex, " Maximum Push would be happy to sign with you Mr. Nickleson. " Alex says.

" Call me Mitch, and I promise I will work around college schedules. I don't plan on letting you guys tour until another two years anyhow, we need to record and we need to get some hype going so you'll be playing local clubs, with Gothic Area backing you. "

" What about me, what will we do about my kids? " Alexis asks.

" I already have a magical nanny in mind. "

" Then we're definitely in. " Alexis says, while Derek comes up behind her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Author's Note: I still consider this T because most teens talk about this stuff all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter in Maximum Push, hope you all enjoy. I know I have a few errors in my previous chapters and I will go back and fix them later.

Warnings: This contains yaoi and swearing, if you don't like don't read.

The group Maximum Push had gone through several grueling recording sessions, and the relationships had solidified. Though after the first day Derek and Alexis had settled into a normal dating routine, well, as normal as it could be when Alexis happened to be pregnant. Alex and Bianca had slowed down as well, though Alex and Marcus were just as strong as ever. Their banter, at times, annoyed Bianca, but she knew that they had been friends first, and as long as Alex didn't go into detail about them then she tolerated the banter. Mitch was truly surprised to realize that Alex had both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, Derek dating Alexis didn't surprise him though. In fact their first album had been released locally while they were playing the local clubs.

The sales shocked Mitch and he quickly got the song Mavolent Circumstances on the radio and soon the album was being sold all throughout California. The music video for Mavolent Circumstances quickly topped the charts in California and then nationally. Mitch realized very quickly he had a good thing on his hands and had Alex go to several interviews. Somehow Alex had become the front man for Maximum Push, though if Alexis were up to it she would be helping him with promoting their band, since she wasn't she was busy writing the lyrics for several new songs. Alex writing the music for the best ones first, they were halfway through with their next album.

Mitch was really surprised at how they all seemed to work things out amongst themselves without harming their core structure. Alex still had his blue hair and the twins were still Goth. Bianca still wore her leather though she had taken on a stage name and wore a wig whenever they performed anywhere other than Gothic Area. Alex and Alexis still put in time for Estelle when they could. Marcus went punk with his looks and also took on a stage name as well. Derek kept his wholesome look but also changed his appearance and took on a stage name.

Maximum Push was quickly becoming a household name and they hadn't even gone on tour yet, though once Alexis and Alex were finished with Culinary School, or rather once Alexis recovered from having her children they would be touring, Mitch working things out with all the proper schools so they could attend on line while on tour. Mitch was having to pull double duty as owner and manager, but he truly didn't care, Maximum Push was going to put his music company on the map and he might start to get more business. Time flew in this manner and soon Alexis is due to give birth to her children.

Alexis groans as she wakes up before shoving her twin awake. Alex sighs as he opens his eyes, " Lexi, I love you, but I do need some sleep. "

" I'm nine months pregnant, it's not like I can get myself up out of bed. " Alexis snaps at him.

Alex winces as he rolls out of bed, she'd been really hard to deal with as her pregnancy progressed, but he could never hold it against her, and pulls his sister out of bed as well. Alexis heads straight for the bathroom at a fast waddle as Alex heads for the kitchen. Alexis is just washing her hands when her water breaks. She curses softly under her breath and drops a towel on the floor under her before getting dressed. Then she waddles out, " Lex. "

Alex freezes at that tone, that was the tone she used when things were very serious, " Please don't tell me that you've gone into labor now? "

Kiki wanders out just then and looks at her cousin's, " She's in labor, but we can't take her to the hospital, risk of magical exposure is too high. "

" Damn. " Alex murmurs, " Wyatt! "

The eldest child of Piper orbs in, " Tell me you've covered child birth. "

Wyatt looks at his little sister, " Pey, get her comfortable, though I'm really not happy with this apparently the exposure risk is too high? No brother should be delivering his little sister's children. "

" It is. " Kiki answers and helps her cousin to her room and to change into a nightgown, then she gets her propped up on her bed with pillows.

Over the course of the next thirty nine hours Alex finds himself being his sister's labor coach, listening to her curse up a blue streak that Penny Halliwell would have washed her mouth out with soap for, while Wyatt, with Kiki's help sets about delivering the twins. When all was said and done both children were delivered, one in swaddling orbs and one in shimmers. " How the hell…. ? " Alex starts.

" Must have had his powers bound. " Alexis murmurs, leaning against her twin, her weariness evident.

" Well, little sis, you have one of each. Though I am sincerely hoping that I don't have to do this again. Don't worry, they'll be shielded as well and when you're on tour Derek will be shielded too. "

Alexis smiles wearily as she takes her son and daughter from her older brother. Before he leaves Wyatt heals her and Alexis, with Kiki's help feeds her twins. Alex is slumped on the couch when Marcus shimmers in, " Hey, she all right? "

Marcus had called earlier in the day and had been told Alexis was in labor, Wyatt had promised to tell Derek when he got back to his dorm. " Yeah, they're all fine, I have a niece and nephew. " Alex says as Marcus sits next to him. Alex leans into him, just wanting to rest, though he remembers to text Bianca with the news. His phoenix girlfriend shimmers in and sits on his other side, leaning into him, and Alex sighs.

Kiki walks out then, " The twins have names, Cade and Casey Maxim. Bianca, Marcus, good to see you. "

" It amazes me that you just accept this. " Bianca says.

" You make Alex happy, so I accept you both. "

" I'm gonna go check on Alexis. " Bianca says and gives Alex a quick kiss. Alex sighs as she ends the kiss and walks off to check on Alexis. Marcus grins and pulls Alex into a gentle kiss. Alex shifts and tries to deepen the kiss, only Marcus wouldn't let him.

Marcus gently pulls away, " As much as I would love to get started your sister needs you right now. "

Alex nearly whimpers when Marcus pulls away from him, " Please, I need to feel something other than Lexi's emotions. "

Marcus looks at him and sighs at this. Alex must have fully opened the bond between the twins and couldn't close it down yet, so he needed something that was his own. Bianca wanders out then and Marcus sighs, " I'm going to visit Lexi now. "

Bianca sees the look Marcus gives her and she promptly walks over and sits on Alex's lap. Alex blinks at this and then moans as Bianca kisses him, firing him up on all cylinders. Kiki heads into Alex and Alexis' room and shuts the door behind her. As Bianca slowly and thoroughly kisses him Alex just lets her dominate, too tired to care, all he wanted to do was feel, and Bianca was certainly making him feel. Bianca pulls away, " Come on, Alex, I have needs too, ya know. So, at least do something. "

Alex's green eyes meet her brown ones before skimming his hands up her sides and snaking them behind her neck to untie her halter top. With barely a thought her tosses her halter top on the floor after he removes it, then he lets his fingers dance nimbly over her sensitive skin. Bianca returns to kissing him, even as his hands reach her breasts. She leans into his touch even as she continues with her ministrations. Moments later they lay twined together and Alex smiles softly, his green eyes shining with love and happiness, " Not how I planned our first time, but then again this was fantastic. "

Bianca smirks, " You know, how are we going to handle sleeping arrangements while touring, Alexis has nightmares almost every night and you're the only one she'll let near her. "

Alex sighs, " We'll deal with that later, right now I still want to enjoy this moment. "

Bianca just snuggles into him as Alex grabs the sheet off of the back of the couch and covers them up. Alex drifting off to sleep soon enough, Bianca following him. Meanwhile Marcus is enjoying his time with his surrogate sister and her babies. " Lexi, they're beautiful. "

" Thanks, Marcus. " Alexis says, both children had hers and Alex's jade green eyes, the one feature they had kept, and it looked like they would look just like her and Alex. Which she was glad for, what worried her was her son, who'd been born in swaddling shimmers, " They're part demon, Marcus, apparently their father had his powers bound. "

Marcus winces, that had to have been hard to learn. " At most they're quarter demon, like me. "

" Still, I wasn't expecting that. Kiki, can you bring my laptop over here. I need to work on my classes some. "

Kiki nods and delivers the laptop, taking Casey from her mother and placing her in her cradle. In the dorm Wyatt shared with Derek the half manticore glares at his friend, " Why the hell wasn't I told my girlfriend was in labor? "

" No time, Derek. She had to have them at the apartment, one was born in orbs, the other in shimmers. "

" So, the jerk must've had his powers bound. " Derek says.

" That's what Lexi was thinking. Thirty nine hours of labor, of listening to my baby sister swear like a sailor, listening to her screams of pain, it wasn't easy, Derek. "

" Can your mom find them? "

" Hell no, I renew that spell every day. I will not allow my little sister to suffer like that again. Why do you think I'm living on campus, it's so they can visit me and not have to worry about mom nearly as much. " Wyatt responds.

At the Halliwell family home Leo Wyatt sits in his daughter's bedroom and looks at her old teddy bear sadly, he had no idea why his twins had left, but he missed them so much. None of the family could find them, which meant that they left of their own free will. He missed his twin children, he had worked so hard to have a good relationship with Chris, to make up for the other time line. Kristin had been his baby girl, she always had a smile for him, and no one could doubt her love for Chris, though it had broken his heart when she had been born deaf and Piper had told him that nothing could be done. Chris had worked long and hard with her to get her talking normally.

The ex-elder sighs as he leaves his daughter's room, Peyton's disappearance had been hard to take as well. Her sisters were despondent and Phoebe looked devastated, though Coop didn't look worried, which made Leo pause, if Coop wasn't worried then Peyton was all right, but where was she, and more importantly why had she been spirited away from the family.

" Dammit, Chris, Kristin, why did you two leave? " Leo asks out loud.

Piper observes her husband, the fool was still broken up about their bitch daughter. She hoped that Kristin had died of starvation, though she wanted her Peanut back, though after seeing her attacking his twin she knew that was unlikely, damn kid and his damn empathy. She would not allow that bitch back in this house.

Paige Mathews Mitchell looks at her husband, " Something caused Chris and Kristin to leave and I want to know what. Henry Jr. always used to stay close to Kristin and if he knew she was going to be home alone would go to keep her company. He misses her but he's also happy she's gone which doesn't make any sense whatsoever. "

Henry sighs, " I think Kristin was being abused. There were times when it looked like it hurt her to lift her saxophone to play it. "

" Can you prove that? " Paige asks.

" No, it's just a hunch. " Henry replies, though if he spelled out his whole theory for Paige she wouldn't believe it. There was no way that she would believe her older sister was capable of hurting her own daughter. Henry kept quiet because he didn't want Piper erasing his memories, he wanted to be ready when the confrontation came one day.

Up in heaven the Halliwell ancestors are furious with Piper, but Penny was waiting for Chris and Kristin to summon her for her great-great grandchildren's wiccaning. They'd had her bless their apartment and the Book of Shadows they had created themselves. Any spells that they needed the ancestors provided for them and the spells and potions they themselves created. Though she should be thinking of them as Alex and Alexis, they had fully transformed themselves into new people though they kept to their Wiccan heritage proudly. Penny was so disappointed in Piper. Wyatt didn't know that the ancestors were helping to hide his younger siblings, because they all knew if Piper ever found Kristin Piper would kill her, and young Peyton was doubly shielded. When Penny looks in on Chris she finds him entwined with his girlfriend.

That had been a shock for all the ancestors, Chris having a male and female soul mate. However they accepted this fully, as a different Chris had given his life to save their family. Penny would marry Chris to Bianca and bind Marcus to Chris. It was such a shock to her that her eldest living grandchild's children could be so self-sufficient so young. Then Kristin to become a mother at such a young age, well, that was just cruel, there was no way destiny would be that cruel to her. First to have her mother abuse her every night and then to be raped, someone was messing around with her family and Penny wasn't going to stand for it.

Around dinnertime Alex stirs and orbing out from under Bianca gets dressed and starts to make dinner, though his eyes stray to his Phoenix. To think he had fallen for those that weren't exactly accepted by the Wiccan community, both of them. Alexis had fallen hard for Derek, and he was half manticore. His and his twin's love lives were seriously messed up. Once they've all eaten Alexis gets up and with her holding Casey and Kiki holding Cade Alex sets up the candles and summons their great-grams for the twins wiccaning. Penny smiles and holding both babies performs the ritual.

The ancestors accept the babies into the family and add their protection to them. Alexis smiles, " Thanks, Grams. "

" Worry not, if I have my way your mother will never find you. " Penny says.

" Could you tell gramps? " Alex asks.

" I will, Victor has been so good to you two. Take care. " Penny says and disappears.

Bianca grabs Casey from her mother and holds her tight, while Marcus had Cade. Alex and Alexis are leaning against each other, both of them ready to drop, though Alexis looks at Kiki, _Get my flute._

Kiki returns with her flute and Alexis immediately starts to play a familiar melody on her flute. Alex smirks and goes to get his fiddle, immediately picking up the melody. Bianca and Marcus hadn't heard them play together before and they're listening in awe. They hadn't realized exactly how much skill the pair had. By the time the impromptu concerto is over the twins are placed in their cradles while Bianca and Marcus head for home. Kiki heads to bed and Alex looks at his twin, both of them digging out their songs, while Alex grabs his twin a glass of water, if she wanted to feed her babies then she had to build up her supply of milk. Alexis drinks it without complaint while they go over which songs they wanted to record next.

When that's done they head to bed themselves, Alexis still cuddling into her brother. She wasn't likely to ever outgrow her sense of safety around him, but he knew she had fallen for Derek. As sleep takes them both dreams of going on tour fill their night and the twins slept clear through. With Estelle agreeing to watch the twins for an hour while they went to talk to Mitch the pair decide to get serious about their upcoming career as musicians, though they still were working on finishing Culinary school. The others were also working on their respective degrees, Marcus was majoring in Veterinary Medicine, Bianca was majoring in Communications, and Derek was majoring in Music Management.

Mitch had worked everything out so they could attend online and would be back to take the tests. He had also worked it so Alex and Alexis would be in France to take their final at the right time, he wanted these kids to get their educations, no matter what. The fact that they almost had their second album done almost frightened him. It meant that Alexis had enough inspiration from her own life to write so many songs and no one should ever have to suffer like that. The first album, Malevolence, was already approaching gold and it hadn't been out that long. Maximum Push's fans were sympathetic with Alexis' plight, and completely supportive. They also loved the interplay between Alex and his partners. It was incredible that they were so accepting of Alex having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend, whom he paid equal attention to at gigs, both got equal parts in the songs, and both got equal solo time.

Though Bianca also did the dancing when her instrument wasn't required, the mix of styles of Maximum Push drew every crowd in the teen scene, and he couldn't be happier. Alexis would need another three months before they could tour California. Alex had already mentioned that they were going to get tattoos and Mitch hadn't said a word to stop him, because it was something that they both wanted.

A month after Cade and Casey were born Alex and Alexis, leaving the twins with Bianca head out to get their tattoos, from a female tattoo artist, Marcus was meeting them there. Alex had brought both symbols along and the symbol for the Twice Blessed Twins went on the back of the right shoulder, the symbol for the Twice Blessed Power of Three on the back of the left shoulder, Alexis also got a unicorn tattooed on the small of her back. Marcus got the Celtic Knot tattooed around his left ring finger and Alex does the same. With that they pay and head out, Marcus draping an arm around Alex's shoulders and the other around Alexis'. The male lovers were still careful about how they were seen in Santa Monica. Making sure not to be seen Alexis orbs them back to the apartment where she takes her babies from Bianca.

Alex finds himself getting kissed by his boyfriend while his girlfriend gives him a blowjob. Between the two of them Alex went limp by the time they were done. As long as they focused on Alex they had no problem with each other though neither one could ever see themselves as anything more than friends. This meant that Alex was on the receiving end of a lot of pleasure. " I love you two so much. " Alex murmurs.

Bianca grins, " We love you too, Alex. "

" She's right, you're ours to do with as we will. "

" Though we will have to work out who gets you what night. " Bianca states.

Marcus smirks as he cups his boyfriend, starting to bring him around again, Alex moans at this and this time reaches for Bianca, ripping her shirt off to get at her breasts, as Marcus works on him he works on Bianca, sitting up to bring his mouth to her breasts as one hands goes lower, heading for her core, the other reaches for Marcus' arousal and he sets to work, he could focus on both of his lovers at the same time. Bianca arches back to give him better access while he moans at Marcus' careful ministrations. Marcus himself groans at what Alex was doing to him, all three climaxed at the same time and collapse on top of each other. Alex moans, " Fuck, that was good. "

" Damn straight. " Bianca mutters, Alex's fingers still stroking her.

Marcus smirks, " God, I can't wait until we're living together. "

" Who says I'll let you live with me? " Alex teases him.

Marcus grins, " You love me too much to do without me, plus, you're fucking horny. "

Bianca chuckles at this, even as Alex continued his gentle ministrations to her, touching her in just the right way. She nearly screamed when he brought her to a second orgasm. Marcus pouts until Alex pulls him into a kiss, still stroking Bianca all the while working on Marcus again. Alex had inherited multitasking from his mother and was an absolute master at it. By the time his lovers are fully sated Alex is satisfied, though impossibly uncomfortable. He groans at this and noticing Bianca was out turns to Marcus, telekinetically summoning the lube. Marcus looks at him, " You're impossible though I'm not going to stop you, god, just screw me already. "

Alex chuckles at the anticipation coursing through his boyfriends veins, arousing him again and takes him hard and fast. Marcus moans, silently urging him on. Once he's sated Alex rolls off of him and pulls Bianca close, cuddling her to his left side while Marcus is snuggled into his right, he manages to telekinetically cover them before he joins them in dreamland. Wyatt chooses just then to astral in and he nearly groans out loud before seeking out his little sister, said little sister is smirking, " Not what you were expecting? "

" No, it's not. Damn, how does he rate a threesome? "

" Wrong, bro, he gets them both off while they work on him, neither Bianca nor Marcus will sleep with each other, only Lex is allowed to touch them like that. Which I find fucking sweet. " Alexis says.

Wyatt sits beside her and she hands him his nephew, " I can't get over how adorable they are or how vulnerable. "

" Ah, Wyatt, you're a big softie, who knew. "

" How are things with you and Derek? "

" They're good, we just haven't been able to see each other much outside of band business, though that's going to change, soon. " Alexis growls.

Wyatt chuckles and they talk into the night, Wyatt putting all three to bed when they fall asleep. " Good night, little sis, Cade, Casey. " He astrals out with that and the Maxim household falls silent, Kiki was spending the night at Estelle's.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Big Time Rush.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, I love getting the alerts, it means so much that you all would favorite my story or place it on a story alert, but I like reviews too. So please review.

Before Maximum Push knew it, it was time for their first concert and all of them were in varying states of nervousness, though all of them were also excited at the prospect of making it big, they had finished their second album and it was going to be released at the concert to the first hundred through the gates. Needless to say the Maximum Push fans camped out overnight to get at that CD. There was almost a riot until Mitch had the roadies hand out vouchers for half off at their local music store to the disappointed fans.

Backstage Alexis and Alex, sharing a dressing room both fight off an attack of nerves, they were opening for Big Time Rush, and they had decided their last song would be Mavolent Circumstances. The first song of their set was the song that Alex had written for his niece and nephew, Turbulent Beginnings. The next one happened to be a song that Big Time Rush themselves had requested they sing, apparently one of them had been at Gothic Area the night the song had debuted, Mourning Sunrise, right before Mavolent Circumstances was a song Marcus had written, Hidden Fate.

When they took the stage all nerves left, Alexis with her flute, the nerves disappeared and Derek, whose stage name is Mike Bird, starts things off on the drums. Marcus, whose stage name is Anthony Mitenelli, comes in with the bass at the same time that Bianca, stage name Marie Mavin, comes in with the keyboard. Alexis comes in with the flute while Alex counts off the beats before starting the song off. As Alex performed for the crowd Alexis, still playing her flute is dancing in the background. By the time their set is done the crowd is going wild and Big Time Rush observes their opening act, " They're not bad. " Logan says.

" True, Alex and Alexis are completely in sync with one another, the songs they sing together are powerful. " Kendall states.

" I say we get them to open for us again, the crowd loves them, and their first album is approaching platinum already, even before opening for us. " James says.

" We should help them out, we didn't get that much help. " Carlos says.

Kendall smirks, " Oh, I already thought about that, I've met with Alex and Alexis, those twins of hers are adorable, and we discussed doing a combo album, the pair of them have a lot of songs, Alexis does lyrics and Alex does the music. Hell, they're already setting songs aside for their third album, I don't know how they do it. " Kendall admits.

James looks at him, " This could be fun, though when will we have time to record? "

" Mitch, their producer and manager, has agreements to use other sound studios, and if we agree to have them open for us for the duration of this tour then we can get the album done then. " Kendall answers, how he'd ended up as manager he didn't know.

" Let's do it, this will be fun, and they'll also be recording their third album, correct? " Logan asks.

" They will. " Kendall states.

" Gustavo won't like that we're not using his songs. " Carlos says.

" If Alexis and Alex's song sell for us he'll swallow his pride, besides Alex already dealt with him. I don't know what he said, but Gustavo respects him. "

After they're done on stage Kendall goes to talk with Alex and shakes his head when he sees him bickering with his bassist, " Tony, are you insane, we can't do that? "

" Ah, Ally, you're failing to see the bigger picture. "

" You mean the bigger picture of where you get the two of us plastered on every tabloid, Lexi and I don't need that kind of publicity! "

Kendall watches as Anthony blinks, " Damn, you're right, I almost forgot why you two left home in the first place, all right, I'll be good. "

" I hate to interrupt this lovers tiff, but the guys have agreed. " Kendall says.

Alex smirks, " Tony, we're going to be touring with Big Time Rush. "

" Just don't tell my sister. "

" Oh, yeah, that's right, she wanted to come as a roadie so she could have her wicked way with which one of them again? " Alex asks.

Anthony looks at Kendall sadly, " Sorry, dude, if you ever see a girl with bright pink hair, dressed as a punk, run the other way. "

" You're sister is lusting after me? " Kendall asks.

" She's obsessed with you, it's why I didn't tell her what time we were leaving. I don't want what's left of your innocence to be destroyed. " Anthony says.

" His sister can't be that bad, can she? " Kendall asks Alex.

" The younger one, yes she can. The rest of them are all married. "

" Yeah, sadly I am the only boy amongst ten sisters, a triplet set, two twin sets, and three single girls. Thankfully I'm not the youngest of eleven though. " Anthony says.

" Thanks for the warning, so, how do you guys handle the twins? " Kendall asks.

" Mitch hired a nanny to watch them, one that received Alexis' approval, " Alex responds, " She's kinda on a tear right now, because this is the longest she's been without them, they're back in our unique mobile home, it had to be specially made and Mitch is ecstatic that our first album is doing so well. "

" I can imagine and thanks for singing Mourning Sunrise, I fell in love with that song when I heard it, did you or Alexis write it? "

" My sis wrote that one, Kendall. Let's just say that Lexi has suffered through a hell of a lot and I'm really hoping the suffering for her is done. " Alex says.

" Yeah, I think it's your turn to suffer, Ally. " Tony quips.

" Why do I love you again, jackass? " Alex asks.

" I'd answer that, but I don't think you want to answer that right here and right now. " Tony states.

Alex groans at this comment from his boyfriend, " Get your mind out of the gutter, dummy. "

" You wound me so, Ally. "

" I'll show you wounding. I'll shove your bass where the sun don't shine if you don't shut up now. " Alex retorts.

Tony just shakes his head and wanders off muttering, " Are you two always like that? " Kendall asks, he hadn't believed the rumors about Alex, but now…

" Actually yeah, we started out as best friends, that's actually mild for us. " Alex says.

" So, if you're like this with him, what are you like with your girlfriend? " Kendall asks.

Alex smirks, " Expect innuendo, a lot of it. "

Kendall groans at this, " How did you manage to get them to agree to sharing you? "

" Simple, I can get them both off at the same time, plus, well, neither one is willing to let me go, so they worked it out. " Alex admits.

Kendall shakes his head, " Doesn't keeping them both happy give you a migraine. "

Alex shows him the tat on his left ring finger, " Tony has a matching tat, Marie and I, well, we have a different way of marking each other. "

" How many tats do you have, Alex? "

" You don't need to know that just yet, Kendall, " Alex says, " One more thing, are any of you allergic to cats? "

" No, why? "

" Well, mine and Lexi's cat, Shade has come with us on the tour, our new cat Mystic is at home with our little sister Kiki. We were going to leave Shade behind, but he insisted upon coming, mostly because I think he's grown rather attached to Cade and Casey. "

" So he's just sort of there most of the time? " Kendall asks.

" Yeah, normally he likes to curl up on my lap. " Alex states.

" There you are, Kendall. "

Kendall winces, " Great, my little sister. "

Alex looks at her as she walks up, " I'm sorry if I was keeping him, we were just talking shop. " Alex says.

Katie sighs at this, " Fine, but we need to have a chat, Kendall. I swear who you have in charge of merchandise is a complete idiot. "

Alex watches as they walk off, Kendall rolling his eyes, when Bianca slinks up behind him. He relaxes into her, " Hey, Marie. "

" Tony's muttering to himself. "

" Oh, he'll get over it, and if he doesn't, I'll make it up to him. "

Bianca smirks and cups her boyfriend's arousal, causing him to turn in her arms, " You are a naughty girl, Marie. "

" And proud of it, Alex, you gonna punish me? " Bianca purrs.

Alex grins, " Oh, yes, I will punish, quite thoroughly later on, after I take care of Tony, if I need to. "

" Look forward to it, Alex. " Bianca says.

Alex leans down to give her a quick kiss and then heads off to find his twin. He found her kicking back in their dressing room, " You all right? "

" Yeah, I'm good, I'm gonna head for the twins. " Alexis says and orbs off. Alex chuckles, he'd forgotten she was still breast feeding, so she'd be feeling very uncomfortable. He knew she'd be back once she fed the twins. He lays on the couch, a smile adorning his face, he'd never thought they could make it as rock stars. Mavolent Circumstances was already on the radio and he was grateful that it had been their first music video, as he'd applied to film school, got a full scholarship, and was fully prepared to direct their music videos. In fact he had directed Mavolent Circumstances, as he'd known no one else would understand what the song needed as a music video. Mourning Sunrise was the next one on his list to turn into a music video.

He'd never thought he'd be able to make use of his love of videography. Alexis was pursuing a degree in special effects, and editing, so she'd be the one doing that. They were almost done with Culinary school and were working hard on their college majors as well. They knew that they'd have to have all their bases covered. Alex had already checked to see if Big Time Rush would be in France at the right time and they would be. He was still having a hard time believing that they were going to be the opening act for Big Time Rush and Kendall was cool.

He'd yet to meet the rest of the band, but he knew they had a rep for being nice and they didn't have a bad boy. They had a pretty boy, which was James. Thankfully Mitch was dealing with the scheduling, though he and Alexis were definitely the go to people for the interviews. They had a photo shoot tomorrow and the photographer had agreed to take baby pictures of the twins too, and some family portraits. After that they had an interview with MTV and Rolling Stone. Marcus and Bianca were going to handle MTV and he and Alexis were handling Rolling Stone. Derek was going to work on his college work during that time and help the nanny, a dryad, watch the twins.

The dryad had specific instructions to take the twins to safety if there was ever a demon attack and they'd call for her when it was safe, they even had a safe phrase for that. " Yo, Lex. "

Derek walks in just then and shuts the door, " What's up, Der? "

" First, where's Lexi, and second, your mom's just requested Big Time Rush play at P3. "

" God dammit, Lexi and I can't go there, and Lexi's with the twins, feeding time. "

" I know, I just thought I'd give you a heads up. " Derek says.

" Fuck, this couldn't be worse timing. " Alex moans.

James knocks on the door and Derek lets him in, shutting the door behind him, " So, are you stoked to play at P3? " James asks.

Alex groans at this, " We can't, cause I don't want to get my twin killed. Our Mom owns P3 and is the reason why we had to leave, if she sees and recognizes Lexi then Lexi will be dead. "

" All right, give me the full story, now. " James says.

Alex looks at him, " Don't worry, I'm a witch. "

" Lexi and I were known as Chris and Kristin Halliwell for sixteen years, one night her barriers broke after mom blew her up and I had to bust through a spell to get to my own twin, she was barely alive and still fighting back. I knew then and there that there was no way we'd be able to prove it to the family cause mom would just cast a spell to make everyone forget. With our older brother's help we're hidden from all magical means of finding us. I cast a spell to change our identities, and we have to continually keep our hair died, we changed our fashion styles, all that. "

" Damn, you two are the Twice Blessed Twins! "

" Yes, we are. Please, we can't go. " Alex says.

" Don't worry, I'll explain the sitch to Kendall, swear him to secrecy. You don't have to worry about me saying anything. " James says.

" Thanks, oh and you know our little sister, she's our cousin Peyton, she's a telepath and she found out about what caused us to leave, mom blew her up, she and Aunt Phoebe got into a blistering fight, Aunt Phoebe ordered Wy to protect her and he brought her to us, then mom cast a spell on Aunt Phoebe to make her forget what her premonition had shown her. "

" Shit, things are really dicey for you two aren't they? "

" Piper's my godmother, I grew up as Wyatt's best friend. So I can't be seen in P3 either. My name is Derek, I'm half manticore, and Lexi's boyfriend. "

" We'll do P3 alone, though one day you and Lexi will have to tell your family what happened. " James says.

" I know, but right now the twins are vulnerable, she's still reeling from all the shit that's been thrown her way. She's still leery around Der here. "

" Understandable after she was raped. " Derek says with a sigh.

" Man, some serious shit has been thrown your sis' way, huh. " James says.

" Yeah, and it's really beginning to piss me off, she's done nothing to deserve this, except be born deaf, though mom lied to us all about the fact that there was nothing that could be done. Our boss at Gothic Area paid for her hearing aid, and has been a better mother to Lexi than our own was. " Alex says.

James stares, " You wouldn't think she couldn't hear. "

" Yeah, I know and she glamours the hearing aid so it can't be seen. It drives her nuts to have anything like that mess with her appearance. She's not the vainest of creatures but even she has a certain amount of vanity. " Alex admits.

James chuckles at this, " So, she can read lips and all that? "

" She can, I worked long and hard with her on tone, pitch, and enunciation of her words, " Alex states, " What no one ever realized was that she could use my ears for hearing and that's how she was able to learn her instruments so well, and sing so well, she'd use my ears to master everything, so she'd get the right pitch and all that. "

" How closely bonded are you two? " James asks.

" We're empathically and telepathically bonded. " Alex answers as Alexis orbs back in and blinks.

" It's cool, I'm a witch, and your twin was just telling me why you two can't play at P3. " James says.

Alexis pales at the mention of P3 and James realizes that she was nowhere near ready to confront her mother and tell her family. Alex pulls her onto his lap instantly, using his empathy to soothe her, Derek sits down and starts to rubs her shoulders, knowing she still had nightmares about what Piper had done to her. She'd gotten over being raped for the most part, she just was hesitant in taking that last step with him, and he couldn't blame her and wouldn't pressure her. Plus she had already stated that she wanted her kids to be at least four before she even considered having more children, so he was on notice.

" Can you go tell Kendall now? " Alex asks James.

James goes over to Alexis first and kneels down, " Show me, Lexi, show me what happened, you need to tell someone before it poisons you. "

Alex blinks as Alexis actually does as asked of her and James gasps when it's over, " Lexi, you need to continue to write your songs, but I also want you to keep a journal, write this all out. "

She blinks as she looks at him, " You're a soothsayer. "

" I am, but that's not all I can do. I also have hyper speed and telekinesis. " James says.

Alexis sighs, " I'll think about it. "

" Come see me every day at eleven in the evening and we'll talk, consider me your therapist. You need someone who's not family or knows your family to talk to, and that someone has to know about magic. " James says firmly.

" All right, but the twins come first. "

" Agreed, now, I'm gonna go tell Kendall about this and he'll find some way to tell Logan and Carlos that you're not playing P3 without saying why. He's the only one who knows about me and that's only cause one of the lights was about to fall on him and I used my hyper speed to save his life. The guys and I have been friends for years, I couldn't let him die. " James says and walks out.

Alexis snuggles into her twin, " I think I'm going to like this tour. "

Alex smirks, " Yeah, this is probably the best thing for you right now. A soothsayer on tour with us, hell, maybe all of us will end up using him as a confidant. "


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Charmed or Big Time Rush.

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter seven and it just covers key moments of the characters while on tour. Writing out every stop would be time consuming and tedious. Hope you all enjoy.

Warning: There will be yaoi in this.

Alex leaves Alexis in Derek's capable hands while he goes to look for Marcus. He knew he'd have to say something to Marcus, or at least spend some time alone with him in order to get back on good standing with the quarter demon, quarter darklighter, half witch. He found Marcus in his dressing room backstage, muttering to himself as he crosses out a word, " We cool? "

Marcus looks up, " We're always cool, dude. "

Alex grins and walks up behind him, slipping his arms around his neck, " I'm glad to hear it. "

" I know you're stressing because of all of this. You and Lexi are the front man and woman for Maximum Push. Plus, you two do most of the song writing. " Marcus says.

" Still, I need to remember that I can't take it out on you. "

" Lex, I'd rather you take it out on me then end up like your sis with all those emotional issues. I can take it and if you get too far out of line I'll let you know. " Marcus states.

" Thanks, it's not easy, I'm also helping Lexi with the twins, though having a dryad as a nanny is extremely helpful. At least she won't be surprised by shimmering and orbing babies, though Lexi and I have made it so they can't leave the mobile home. " Alex admits.

" And Lexi's still having nightmares, which is why you have to stay close by, her powers will only let you close enough to her in order to wake her and calm her. After what your mother did to her I can't blame her powers for creating that defense mechanism. " Marcus states.

Alex grins, " I'm glad I have such an understanding boyfriend, you're sleeping alone tonight, Bianca needs punished, and I fully intend on punishing her for quite some time. "

" When will it be my turn to be punished? " Marcus asks.

" You're not as naughty as she is. " Alex states firmly.

Marcus sighs at this, " Damn, I'll have to up the innuendo then if I want to get punished by my Ally as well. "

Alex shakes his head, " Though you could relieve some tension for me before I leave you. "

Marcus smiles as he turns around, " A pleasure to be of service, Ally. "

Alexis meanwhile is in the midst of a hot and heavy make out session with her boyfriend. Derek was slowly bringing her blood to a boil and Alexis, between his emotions and her own was about ready to explode, " Dammit, Derek, take pity on an empath would ya? "

Derek smirks as he lets one hand travel down to her center to stroke her to fulfillment. She shudders against him as her orgasm traverses her entire body, she loved how he could do that to her with hardly any effort. She goes limp in his arms and Derek just holds her close, knowing that she would need the rest for what was to come. She and Alex had an interview to do tomorrow and so did Marcus and Bianca.

By the time Maximum Push reached France they were all pleasantly exhausted, Big Time Rush was enjoying having them around, and even enjoyed the interplay between Alex, Marie(to them and the fans), and Tony( to them and the fans). The innuendo between Alex and his girlfriend made all of four them smile and a few of them envious. The interplay between Derek, whom is Mike to the public, and Alexis was fun for them to watch as Derek invariably pissed her off over something and then would spend the rest of the day trying to get back into her good graces. Though Kendall could see her smiles throughout the day and knew she just enjoyed making him squirm.

Logan fell head over heels in love with Cade and Casey, spending almost every spare moment he had with them. He also helped the nanny watch them while Alex and Alexis went to take their final for Culinary school. The others were all busy with their college work, knowing that they had to stay ahead of the game there. Marcus was getting in his clinical hours with various vets as they toured while Bianca working on her communications degree, while Derek worked hard on his music management degree. They all knew that one day soon they'd be the headlining band while someone else opened for them and it made them feel all warm and fuzzy, even more astonishing was the fact that they were getting the combo album cranked out while also working on their next album. How the Maxim twins managed to do all this they didn't know. They had to be master multitaskers or they just didn't sleep.

Of course, none of them realized that whenever Alexis had a nightmare she'd write at least ten songs to work it out of her system, and she was now keeping a journal and talking to James daily. Both she and Alex wrote letters to their gramps and Wyatt, sent them newspaper articles, and the like, keeping them apprised of how they were faring on the tour, and the two somehow had to work in an apprenticeship to a chef to become fully certified chefs. Mitch was taking care of that and hiring a chef to instruct them and to keep them fed, though Alex refused this and still cooked for him and the others. Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush were almost considering making them a permanent part of their tours just so they could get the good food.

Alexis and Bianca would go shopping in every city and get some new clothes and other stuff. Alex had changed his hair color to purple and Alexis had hers blue and purple striped, and they both wore purple nail polish. Kendall had managed to dodge Marcus' little sis several times so far, and Katie loved how well the sales had improved with Maximum Push touring with them. Their second album had already reached gold, the first was approaching double platinum and they were just the opening act for Big Time Rush. Alex was fielding interviews left and right, plus the media just couldn't catch any of them in a compromising position.

It also infuriated the media that the fans had embraced Alex's relationships and sexuality, any time they even attempted to attack him their websites or email accounts would be flooded with complaints by the fans. Cade and Casey were loved by all the fans and they even sent them clothes, toys, DVD's. Alexis was pleased by how well the fans had taken to her children though quite a few of both genders were trying to win her affections and she'd tease Derek about some of the hotter males from time to time. Bianca had her own following of fans, though the men had reluctantly accepted that she was Alex's. When the combo album was released at a concert in Tokyo they nearly ran out of CD's to sell. The combo album reached gold on the day it was released, Maximum Push released their fourth album two weeks later in Australia and it hit big. They were also working on getting their next music videos done, Mourning Sunrise had gone a long way to increasing their popularity.

They were already working at getting one of the combo album music videos done, Kendall sighs wearily on the set, " How in the hell do they keep going? "

James groans, " I honestly have no clue how they do it. It's almost like they jazzed all the time and capitalizing on that energy. "

Marcus looks at him, " No, they're frigging empaths so they can keep going on all the emotional energy around them, why do you think they're always so stoked on stage? "

" Seriously, Tony. Damn, I'm gonna need them to give me a rundown of all their powers. " James mutters, no wonder Alexis had lasted as long as she had, her twin had been siphoning the trauma off and feeding it back to her bit by bit so she could actually deal with it, which was surprisingly clever, though it would be sacrificing his own emotional state for his twin.

By midnight Australian time they were done filming and Alexis would be working on the editing in her spare time between raising kids, performing, interviews, recording, and songwriting. When the music vid was debuted the fans went nuts and it became the number music video in two days on the top twenty charts. No one would ever accuse Maximum Push of not being dedicated to their jobs and the front twins were handling all their responsibilities well. Although at the moment Alex was busy writing the music for another song and Bianca decided he needed to take a break. She walks up behind him and places a kiss on his neck. The music writer, guitar player, and vocalist groans as she starts to suck on the sensitive skin of his neck, " You know, all work and no play makes Alex a very dull boy. "

Alex tilts his head to the left to allow her better access, " That's why I have you, you make sure I don't get staid. "

" You've been a very bad boy, neglecting you boyfriend and girlfriend. If we didn't know you so well, we'd think there was someone else. " Bianca says.

" Please, punish me. " Alex moans, his arousal quite evident.

Bianca smirks, " No, I don't think so. You know where I am when you want me, Alex. "

He groans in frustration as she leaves before getting up and tackling her, " I want you now. "

She smiles at this, then shimmers out from under him, " No, you get to suffer for ignoring me for two weeks straight. "

" Ah, Bi, you know I've been busy. " Alex says.

" Still, you could have found time for me, for us, Alex. " Bianca says.

" Shit, you're right, I just want to keep this going. I love this life now, Bi, I don't want to lose it and Lexi's so much happier now. The twins have just started walking, this is all so major and I don't want it ending. " Alex says.

Bianca looks at him, " You're forgiven, but you still get to be frustrated, and no going to Marcus either. "

Alex groans as he turns back to his music writing and then inspiration strikes him and he starts to write the lyrics for a new song. As he works feverishly to complete this he also puts in a call to the local florist, ordering a dozen black eyed susan's for Marie, he couldn't exactly use her real name for this. Then he calls the local bakery and orders a dozen blackberry scones for Marcus/Tony as well. They'd be delivered in two hours. No one quite realized exactly how demanding being the front man of a band was, not to mention that he was somehow turning into Cade and Casey's Dada. Although it was understandable, seeing as though he was the main male figure in their lives.

Though Alexis made sure they knew he was in fact their uncle. Wyatt didn't get to come and visit often, but if they were pressed one of them would run the twins to him for babysitting, like if an emergency came up with the nanny's family. There was no way they'd ask her to put the twins first, even though they were of Charmed blood. Cade and Casey were, for the most part well behaved babies. Though when Casey got colic that was an extremely fun night. He'd enlisted Marcus for help in walking her around for the whole night so he and Alexis could get some actual sleep. Which admittedly was on short order being a rock star and single mom, or helping said single mom raise her kids. Though he loved every hectic minute of his life, if he had stayed at home he wouldn't have this life and his twin would most likely be dead. That was something that he could not ever allow and he wouldn't change his life for anything, which is why he was working his ass off to give Maximum Push a huge push. He knew he had Kendall to thank for a lot of this, if he hadn't stopped in Gothic Area that one night they wouldn't be as big as they were.

Plus, he and Alexis kicked ass when it came to their music videos. If he had his way they'd be riding this wave for quite a few years to come, though he knew that they'd have to go home eventually, he was just hoping that could be delayed for a long time to come. They were on the brink of becoming a major band and Alex knew that when that happened someone in their family might just put it together, hopefully not his mother, as he and Lexi were making sure to keep their looks as far from Chris and Kristin Halliwell as possible. Wyatt and gramps knew their new looks, but that was it due to Wyatt and the Halliwell ancestors, who were pissed at their mom for abusing the female half of the Twice Blessed Twins.

Being a rock star was such a nascent dream and reality that it almost seemed surreal, he could barely process that they'd been talent scouted, and appealed to the masses that they could make it. Now that they were on the brink he'd fight to keep it. Lexi would too, because no one looked down on her for being deaf, and the fact that she was appealed to those that were hearing impaired, she would sometimes sign the songs while he sang them, and all their music videos were closed captioned as well. This endeared them to many parents of the hearing impaired as well. He knew the honeymoon phase couldn't last forever, but he could enjoy it while it lasted, especially since the second album had just reached platinum in sales.

Mitch was thrilled with the quality of their work and the fact that they could write songs fast enough to not keep the public wanting for albums. As he continues to work diligently on his new song Marcus is also working on a new song, knowing that they needed someone other than Alex and Lexi to write all the songs, and all of his inspiration came from being the only boy amongst ten kids. Between the three of them they should be able to come up with enough songs to keep the masses happy and to keep producing albums, of course finding time to record was something else altogether and yet the front twins were able to find the time between everything else they did. It seemed they really did love everything about this new life. Lexi was happier than he could ever remember her being and Alex was loosening up slightly.

They were still ever vigilant about their appearances though, knowing one slip up could lead their mother right to them and that would be bad for Lexi, though he couldn't quite understand why Alex had chosen to dye his hair purple. Derek is working on his course work while at the same time working on a purely instrumental piece, he wanted to see how the front twins would react to it, because there weren't nearly enough purely instrumental pieces out there in the rock world and he knew they could make it work. Still, as he multitasks on that Bianca is practicing her parts of some of the new songs they had yet to play before a crowd, and making sure she remembered the other pieces just as well. She just couldn't believe that her boyfriend could write such emotionally evocative music, Lexi she could believe the lyrics of, because she had been told who Alex and Lexi really were.

She found it hard to believe that a Charmed One would abuse her own child to the point of nearly killing her. That went against the entire magical world, and then to have to hide as they were, it was just wrong, they shouldn't have to be self-sufficient to this extent yet. Be this responsible, they were still teenagers, dammit. They should be partying, rebelling, not be adults before their time. It just burned her to know that they, Lexi especially would be killed by Piper Halliwell if they ever returned to their family, unless they had the protection of their older brother. When she had learned Kiki's true identity she had been ready to go kill Piper herself, blowing up a ten year old girl because she found out your dirty secret was reprehensible, to say the least.

There had to be some way for Piper to be punished by the magical community, but there was only the Tribunal and they were a bunch of whiny little bitches. Though maybe the Halliwell ancestors themselves would punish Piper once the entire family knew the true extent of her depravity, at the least she should never be allowed to practice magic ever again, but the Charmed Ones were still needed, which really sucked. Though they could just let her cast spells for vanquishes and be done with it. That would really burn the Halliwell Matriarch no end, though once her sisters found out everything she would be finished, there was no two ways about it, they would kill her for using her powers in such a manner. Phoebe had known about what Piper did to Peyton and once the spell was removed would be even more pissed at her older sister.

The entire Halliwell family would turn on her for what she had done, though why those Elders hadn't done anything to her yet was unknown, then again they were staid old fools. Maybe if they got laid once in a while they might be more livable.


	8. Chapter 8

The tour was finally ending and Maximum Push was already getting requests for another tour, and Mitch was over the moon with happiness, he was able to hire more employees, and he had more bands coming to him, his business was taking off, and with the hit Maximum Push was others wanted the same miracle. Shade had endeared himself to Kendall's little sister, which meant that she now wanted a cat, though while on tour, James had found an adorable little kitten, a calico, which he named Calypso. He wouldn't let Katie anywhere near her and flat out refused to go solo, knowing that Katie would be his manager, so he'd worked it out with the guys that he could have some solo songs on their CD's with them singing back up.

Maximum Push kept refusing to play P3, knowing that it would be too dangerous for three of their members. Cade and Casey were starting to walk by the end of the tour and had latched onto Kendall, which gave Alexis the idea of naming him godfather which Kendall accepted immediately. Though he didn't know how he was going to raise to magical children on his own if it should come to that. Alex sighs when they reach their Santa Monica apartment, their four albums and one combo album were all at platinum, their music videos were huge successes, and several of their songs were getting serious air time. Not to mention all the downloads. The royalties alone were making all of them a ton of money and they were all making serious headway on their degrees.

Marcus was going to work hard at the local vet's while they were in Santa Monica. Bianca was attending college online so therefore it didn't matter where she was, same with Derek now. Alex and Alexis had cast a very powerful ward around themselves and their apartment to keep the paparazzi at bay. The others had all worn disguises in order to be able to go around in public without being mobbed. Alex and Alexis now glamoured themselves for some much needed privacy, along with glamouring Cade and Casey.

Kiki wasn't bugged because no one had connected her to them yet. The twins were exceptionally happy with how their lives were, though Alexis still suffered from nightmares, it wasn't nearly as bad, and they were going to be touring with Big Time Rush again after they all had some downtime, though Alex was already pushing for another music video. They were also almost ready for another recording session. Mitch was astounded at how fast they could turn out songs and get them recorded, they had also gotten Alexis' hearing aid checked out when they got back and it had been replaced and upgraded. At least there was never any feedback between it and the mikes.

Though Marcus did contribute to the song writing aspect of things, with three song writers and Alex able to write such good music all the time they were set. Mitch didn't need to hire a song and music writer, though he would be adding to the security detail, and the nanny was staying on free of charge after finding out who Alex and Alexis really were. James had become the sounding board for all of Maximum Push, and he didn't mind this because it meant they trusted him. Which for Alex and Alexis was extremely major.

Alexis was also starting to learn a new instrument, to add a different sound to the band, she was learning to play the lyre, which Alex was skeptical about, but he knew better than to say anything to his twin. Though even he had to admit that its softer sound would fit better with some of their other songs that they hadn't recorded yet, but he had written the music for. Shade was twining around her legs as she was practicing. He loved the Twice Blessed Twin s and had decided that he would protect them from evil for as long as he lived, as their own mother was a threat to his mistress.

As far as familiars went Shade was far from normal, the two he chose to protect were already well established and accomplished witches. The kits however were another story and he would also protect them. If only his master and mistress could put some gargoyles in the apartment, that would help keep evil out tremendously, though his master's mates would not be able to get in. Before Maximum Push knew it three years had passed and their following had just gotten bigger and bigger, their first four albums had gone diamond, they hardly had any time off from tour, barely managed to finish college, in Alex and Bianca's case, get married by Grams, Derek and Alexis were engaged, the twin, while being glamoured the entire time were attending Magic School and told not to orb or shimmer while at school. All in all life was damn good, until the unthinkable happened.

One day, three years later Wyatt orbs in, " Guys, it's Prue, she needs a bone marrow transplant and no one is a match in the family, they even ran your DNA and Pey's. "

Alex curses, " This is bad. I don't want anything happening to Prue. Don't worry, we'll do something, though first, Lexi, go get Kendall. "

Alexis nods and orbs away, moments later she's back with Kendall, " I get the feeling that something's up. "

" Yeah, can you guys head to San Fran and start up a bone marrow drive, our cousin Prue needs a donor, Lexi and I will have to head back, I'm not taking Pey yet, not until the family knows the truth about what mom did to Lexi. " Alex says.

" Leave that to us, we'll get people lining up to donate. " Kendall says.

Alexis waves her hand and orbs him back, " Wy, go be with the family, we'll be there soon. "

Wyatt nods and Alex curses, " Bi, Marcus, can you two stay here look after Pey? "

They nod and Shade approaches his owners, Alexis picks him up and they pack a few things before getting into their Maserati and driving to San Fran. The drive took two hours and they head for Bay Memorial Hospital. Alex and Alexis walk up to the admitting desk, " May I help you? "

" Prue Halliwell's room? " Alex asks her.

" 603. " is the bored reply.

They quickly head up and enter the waiting room. Phoebe looks up, " Who the hell are you two? "

Henry Jr. blinks, " They're Alex and Alexis Maxim of Maximum Push. "

" How do you two know my niece? " Piper demands.

Alexis walks forward, " Well, mother, she is our cousin. "

Phoebe and Paige both gasp, " Chris, Kristin, you're back. "

" Only temporarily, some friends of ours are going to be starting up a marrow drive for Prue. " Alex replies, his hair now neon green. Of course, Maximum Push fans wouldn't recognize them unless they were family.

Their aunts hug them both, " Auntie Phoebe, Pey's safe. " Alexis says.

Piper is glaring murderously at her daughter when Leo walks in and grabs his missing children up in a bear hug, " Why'd you leave? "

" Not here. " Alexis states.

Piper smirks and Alexis glares right back at her, " Well then, let's go to the Manor. " Paige says.

Billie, a family friend, agrees to stay at the hospital with Prue while everyone else drives to the Manor. Alexis sits right in between her brothers, Wyatt ready to defend her in an instant, " So, why did you two leave? " Phoebe asks.

Alexis sighs, " From the time I was two until the night Chris and I left I was abused by my own mother, detesting me for the fact that I couldn't hear, when she knew damn well she could have gotten me a hearing aid to help with that. That night she blew me up and my pain traveled over to Chris, he broke down the spell she had around my room, orbed us to the Golden Gate Bridge, and called for Wyatt. "

" When I got there Kristin was barely alive and I was told what happened, we all knew they had to leave and I cast a spell to make sure they couldn't be found magically, only grandpa and I had any clue of what was going on in their lives. You don't remember this, Aunt Phoebe, but on the day Peyton disappeared she had found out and mom blew her up, she called for me and I healed her. I orbed us to your place to find you and mom in the midst of a blistering fight, you'd had a premonition of what she'd done to Peyton, you ordered me to protect her, so I took her to my sibs and added to my spell to protect her. " Wyatt states.

Shade, whom was at his mistress' feet glares at Piper as she starts to react. Phoebe suddenly curses long and loud, " You bitch, you cast a damn spell on me to make me forget. "

" They're delusional. " Piper says.

" No, you are, " Phoebe roars back at her older sister, " You tried to kill my daughter because she found out you were abusing Kristin. I don't blame Chris for taking her and getting her out. "

Paige looks at her husband, " You suspected all this, didn't you? "

" I did, but kept quiet so Piper wouldn't alter my memories. " Henry admits.

Leo turns to look at his wife, " Why in the hell would you do this, Piper? "

" She's worthless. " Piper says.

" How the hell am I worthless, I'm one half of the Twice Blessed Twins! " Alexis shouts.

Piper smirks, " You're worthless because you're not wanted. "

" By you, you mean. Everyone else in this family loves me, it probably crushed Henry Jr. when I left. " Alexis snaps.

Piper stands up then and Shade also stands, arching his back and hissing at her, one paw in the air, claws extended. Piper blinks at the action of the cat, " So, you two have a damn familiar. "

Shade hisses again, while also yowling warningly, the type of yowl that let you know a cat was seriously pissed off. Piper goes to blow him up and Wyatt shields Shade, " Back down, _Piper_, before you seriously piss me off. " Wyatt says.

Piper sits down hard, Wyatt calling her by her name hit her like a physical blow. She hadn't thought that Wyatt had known and that he'd been protecting his bitch of a little sister. Even worse, her sisters were looking at her in disgust, and then her eyes widen in shock, " Hello, Piper. "

They turn to see a woman with short dark hair, " Prue, but how? "

" The ancestors have decided you need your powers stripped, I'm here to help Paige and Phoebe do that and then take over your position within the Power of Three. I'm now a Protector, I protect this line, and until your children are ready to take over I'll be helping out, " Prue snaps, " I'm disgusted with you, Piper. How dare you treat your own daughter like that when all she ever wanted was your love. Her boss had to pay for her hearing aid, she enrolled them in school, put a roof over their heads, and got them their new life as rock stars. You're a disappointment to the Warren line. "

Piper flinches at each word her older sister says and then Prue, Phoebe, and Paige strip her of her powers forevermore. Once Piper's booted out the door Leo looks at his youngest children, " So, how have you two been? "

" Oh, not bad, touring the world, completing Culinary School, college, having our first four albums go diamond, I got married not long ago, Lexi here's engaged to Derek. " Alex starts off.

" I'm the mother of twins whom are currently attending Magic School, glamoured, might I add. " Alexis states.

" Pey's thriving in Santa Monica, she loves her dance classes, she gets straight A's in school. " Alex continues.

Leo raises his hand, " Are you telling me that Cade and Casey Maxim are my grandchildren? "

" Yes, but mom couldn't know they existed so you couldn't know. " Alexis states.

" Kristin, honey, " Phoebe starts.

" It's Alexis now, Auntie Phoebe. "

" Alexis, then, are the twin's Derek's? " Phoebe asks.

" No, they're not. " Alexis states flatly and Phoebe drops the subject quickly, Paige and the others took their cue from her.

" So, majors? "

" I majored in visual arts, directing. Lexi did editing and special effects. Derek did music management, my wife had a degree in communications and… " at this Alex pauses and his sibs chuckle.

Henry Jr. smirks, " What he's trying to say delicately is that he has a boyfriend as well, my dear cousin is bi. "

Every adult blinks, " Your wife doesn't have a problem with this? "

" Nope, we have things worked out. Now, my boyfriend, partner, whatever is now a celeb vet until this wave runs out, then he'll become a normal vet. " Alex states.

Leo shakes his head, " When did you figure out you were bi? "

Alexis laughs, " While we were working at Gothic Area as cooks. He'd get felt up by both genders and realized how much he liked the attention from both. I knew he was bi before we left but he was too scared to admit it to himself, until we left. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or BTR.

Author's Note: Piper is gone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige looks at her niece and nephew, " So, how do you like touring? "

" Hey, first off, I'm Prue Halliwell, your aunt, everyone. Now you can answer the question. " Prue interjects.

Alex smirks, " It's awesome, the twins love being on tour and we still tour with Big Time Rush, the guys love us, Katie, Kendall's sister, well she loves how much money she can make selling merchandise. "

" James is a soothsayer and our sounding board. The guy rocks. " Alexis states.

" They're all cool. I especially love our fans, they've been really supportive of us throughout and when we have time we'll still go do some cooking at Gothic Area, play a few songs, we'll try out our new stuff there, and some fan posts it on YouTube and it goes viral. " Alex says.

" Shade, as mom deduced is our familiar. We've had him since before we were major rock stars, in fact he went on tour with us. " Alexis continues.

" Can you sing us a song now? " Henry Jr. asks.

" Come to the hospital front with us, we'll be doing an impromptu concert there to get more donors for little Prue. " Alex says.

" So, who is setting up the Bone Marrow Drive anyhow? " Coop asks.

" Big Time Rush. " Alex answers.

" Lex, you need to post about our impromptu concert on our website or is that too quixotic for you? " Alexis says.

While Alex sets about posting that on their website with Wyatt's laptop Alexis is fielding all the Halliwell's questions, she answers them all truthfully, and the poor girl sighs in internal relief when her cell phone rings. She takes the call up in the attic and upon its completion puts it away and is hit by a darklighter's arrow. She blows him up and curses up a blue streak even as she orbs downstairs, landing in a sprawl, " Would one of my non whitelighter relatives get this damn arrow out of me so I can be healed? What the hell is with the attic, does it have some sign only evil can read that says _Attack All Who Come In Me_? "

Phoebe removes the arrow and Wyatt heals her. She hated darklighters and if she could would magically make them extinct. Alas she wasn't allowed to do that because it would throw off the balance of power, or some such crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Big Time Rush.


	10. Chapter 10

While all this is going on Marcus is having a blast at his practice until one of his patients turns into a warlock on him. Marcus dives for cover while shouting out, " CH, I need your half elder ass here now! "

When Alex orbs in, he curses and telekinetically redirects the energy ball away from himself and Marcus. While he deals with the warlock Marcus suddenly curses long and loud as a darklighter shoots him in the back. Alex manages to vanquish the warlock and dive for cover. Marcus pulls the arrow out and Alex grimaces, " Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, get your ass here now, you too, Lexi! "

Wyatt's shield kicks on the instant they orb in and Alexis curses, " Another damn darklighter. You guys are seriously starting to piss me off. Wy, drop the shield, I got this. Help the dimwit. "

Wyatt nods as Alexis sends the darklighter sailing with her aerokinesis and keeps him pinned with it as well. Then she just casually flicks her hands and blows him up. By this time Wyatt has their brother healed and they magic the vet clinic back to normal. " First Alexis gets nailed by a darklighter's arrow and then you, could someone be out to get you two? "

" Well, we are the Twice Blessed Twins. " Alex says.

" Still hidden from magical sight by your brother. " Marcus states.

Alexis suddenly whips around only to go sailing, " You're such a disappointment, little sister. "

Alex pales, " Oh, hell no, not him, not now. "

Alexis merely smirks, " Hello, evil megalomaniac, miss me. I'm gonna disintegrate your evil Twice Blessed ass, and then send it back to the time line it belongs in. "

" Oh, Kristin, you haven't changed at all. "

Alexis starts gasping for breath, but she retaliates by clenching her right hand and slowly drawing it closed. She was squeezing the evil Wyatt's heart and he relents first. Alexis quickly crosses her fingers, twists her wrists and uncrosses her fingers, activating her power of molecular disintegration. " Lex, spell, now, I have to keep this up. "

" I don't have the power to project. " Alex fires back.

" Wy, project the Triquetra, we need it, now. " Alexis says.

Wyatt does so and Alex recites the spell, " Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, send him across to his rightful place in space and time. "

Alexis telekinetically hurls him through the glowing blue vortex and he was gone. " What the freaking hell is going on here. I did not need to deal with him again! "

Disclaimer: I do not, as always, own Charmed.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short, but it is an update for those of you who love this story.


	11. Chapter 11

" Wish I knew, Lexi. We're still shielded magically from all who would mean us harm. Since we're big rock stars Wy'll keep that shielding up so we can go to our concerts and not worry. " Alex says.

Marcus looks at them, " This is still something that needs to be investigated, though we don't need to worry about Bianca, as she can already kick ass with the best of them, and not break a sweat. "

Wyatt looks at him, " Apparently you've never been to Phoebe Halliwell's school for demon ass kicking. All of us have black belts in several martial arts, anything less and Aunt Phoebe would have a fit. "

Alex shudders, " We definitely don't need her having a fit, mom was bad enough, but you never want to piss off any Halliwell woman, case in point, Lexi, whom I love dearly, but fear her temper. "

Alexis just rolls her eyes, " And yet you guys will all hide behind us when the serious ass kicking needs to be done, case in point, the evil megalomaniac. You never did have the chops to actually go toe to toe with him. "

" Not everyone is the magical balance to the next King Arthur, you were given as much power as you were in order to stop Wyatt if necessary. " Alex fires back at her.

" What about his minions, Lex? You still hid behind me and Bianca. " Alexis points out.

" They had orders to take me to him, I couldn't afford to get into it with him or them. You, however, they had orders to kill on sight, which I wished them luck with that, as you have every power Wyatt does, or if you don't your empathy allows you to access them, which pissed him off no end, because he couldn't block your access of his powers. " Alex fires back.

" Oh, wah, tell it to someone who cares, Alex. Aunt Prue was our whitelighter in the other timeline. " Alexis returns fire.

" Maybe so, but we had no other choice, we needed all the Halliwell Magic we could possibly get ahold of. The Elders were practically useless in this matter, because they flat refused to get off their asses and do something, except Gideon who caused that first timeline we went through in the first place! Then the man kills me yet too! "

" Hey, the evil megalomaniac ran me through with his damn sword. Which I have sealed into the family Athame, much to his dismay. Not my fault he didn't expect me to blow him up and then escape back in time. " Alexis fires back.

Alex goes toe to toe with her and then they both burst out laughing, " It felt good to do that again. "

" No kidding, it's always nice to get in a good fight with your twin. "

" It does help clear the air. " Alex states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Author's Note: I know it's short again, but I just wanted to get another chapter up.


End file.
